The Warrior's Sister
by Donny's Girl
Summary: This is it! We're done, finished, buh bye. Sequel coming very soon! So soon it will SCARE YOU!
1. Where's Splinter?

Chapter 1:Where's Splinter?  
  
A/N:This is my first fic, and my first Raphael fic. if I don't do his character well, please tell me how to do his character more realistically. Thanx. Please R&R. I love answering questions, so if something twists yer' noggin, give me a holler and I'll clear things up for ya'! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own the TMNT. If I did, they'd live in Honolulu and Shredder would have murdered Splinter long ago. I hate Splinter. (With all respect to Splinter fans) The book Young Ones is not a book that I know of, but just in case, I don't own it. I also don't own Lucky Charms, though I wish I did because they're magically delicious!  
  
The sun was peeking over the many skyscrapers of New York City, informing the residents of the coming of dawn. Down below the city, down down in the sewers, Raphael's alarm clock was beeping annoyingly and shrilly. He was paying it no heed, he just just stuffed his head under his pillow, and allowed the alarm to keep beeping. Finally, somebody stopped in the open doorway to scold him.  
  
"Raph!" hissed a girl's voice. "What do you want, Jen?" whined Raph's muffled voice from under the pillow. "Get you're fatt green butt up and turn that off before I get more pissed!" Jen growled at him, stomping her bare foot on carpet. "Make me." said Raph, his head still stuffed under his pillow. He was smiling into his sheets, and nearly cracking a rib from trying not to laugh. "Oh, I will. I'll get Leo in hear to go Kung-Foo on you're chunky butt!" Raph grunted and threw his pillow at his fourteen year old sister Jeniffer. Jen nearly pulled a chunk of her hair out at this, and stomped away. The 17 year old turtle in red rubbed his eyes sleepily, turned off the irratating alarm, and strecthed. he almost fell back down in disbelief when he saw what time it was. 7:30 in the morning. Oh, he'd set it for the right time again! 'Curse modern technology' Raphael thought smugly as he stood up and walked slowly to the doorway.  
  
He traveled down the hall to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth. He removed his bandanna, and splashed water on his face, dryed himself, then put the red mask back on. He then walked to the living room, where four of his little sisters were sitting. His four sister's names were Jeniffer, Kara, Linda, and Erica.  
  
One of them, dear old Jen, was fourteen, and tall. She had long, thick, silky black hair, brown eyes, and a bright pink bandanna. She was a fashion freak, and her and Raph were really alike. So alike, they were identicall. And, her favorite pass time was shopping, just like every girl. She also loved to paint. She usually painted how she felt.  
  
Another girl, thirteen year old Kara, was much shorter and meatier than Jen. Kara had beautifull shiny blonde hair with brown highlights, and she also had blue shimmering eyes. She sported a yellow and blue striped bandanna, and was a little more laid back. Her pass time was reading, and working with Don on techno stuff.  
  
Fifteen year old Linda was Mikey's twin, and the most responsible out of all of them. She was a lot like Leo, and Raph despised everything about her. She was a showoffy little brat, and always got away with everything. She made Raph clench his fists till they bled with all her smart remarks and flicks of the hair. She had brown wavy hair and turqoise eyes. She wore a blue and white tye-dyed bandanna. Her favorite thing to do was probably ruining Raphael's life, but she also enjoyed reading. She didn't like to wear shoes. And Raph really wished she did, because her feet were soooooooo UGLY!  
  
Erica, the kid sister, was 12 years old. She had quite the Mikey personalitie, and she just didn't know when to shut up! She had light brown tight curled hair that bounced when she walked. She had very dark blue eyes, and her bandanna was yellow. She was such a flirt she made Raph laugh so hard he couldn't hold it in. Her favorite pass time was shopping(her and Jen went to the mall a lot).  
  
At the moment, back in the living room, Erica and Linda were on the couch, and at their feet was Jeniffer and Kara. Jen and Linda switched, because Linda really didn't want to sit next to Raph, and Jen squeezed between Erica and Raph. "So," she snapped sarcastically at him,"you decided to grace us with you're presence, m'lord?" She have him a punch in the arm, and he tugged her brade. Jenny gasped when her hair was yanked, and slapped him on the leg.  
  
Kara seemed to just notice he was there when he hissed,"Ow...", and craned her kneck to look at him over her shoulder. "Hey Raph!" she said smiling at him. "Hi there. Watcha doin'?" Raph asked, leaning over her shoulder to see what she had been so entranced in. "Reading." "What's it called?" "The book? Oh, it's called Young Ones. It's about kids. You wouldn't like it." Raph shook his head violantly to show that he wouldn't like the book AT ALL.  
  
"Hey Raph!" Raphael looked up. "Hi Erica." "Toss the remote!" Erica waved her arms in the air like she was recieving a pass in football. Raph threw the taped remote to his little sister, but missed her hands. The remote hit her square in the forehead. Raph giggled,"Oops, sorry!" "I am OKAY!" she confirmed comically. "Nice trow, genius." "Oh can it Linda!" hissed Raph. Linda grinned evily up at him from the floor. "Make me, Raphael." Raph's eye twitched, and he stood up, ready to jerk Linda's head off her kneck. But he was held back forcefully by Jeniffer. Raph was distracted from the fifteen year old devil when he heard footsteps. In came the baby sisters, all of whom were giggling shrilly and hugging stuffed toys.  
  
One of them was named Jillian. She was six years old, and pretty short. She was real bony, with brown hair and big blue eyes. Her bandanna was such a light blue it was nearly white. She was quiet, sensitive,and offended easily. Raph could really never find any reason to fight with her if she never talked to him much. Her pass times were playing with her sisters, and reading.  
  
Another lil' one, Hannah, was a little cutie pie. She was five, and was shorter than Jill. She was slightly meatier than anyone else, but that didn't change how remarkabley flexible she was. She had blonde hair and turqouise eyes, and her bandanna was orange and black tye-dyed. She was hyperm, giggly, and unable to hold a grudge. Her pass-time was probably bugging the crap out of Donny.  
  
Seven year old Sasha, another slightly more mature little one, was tall, and oldest out of all of them. Her hair was red and silky, and her eyes light green. Her bandanna was green with black polka dots. She was snappy, fun-loving, and a lot like Leonardo. Her favorite thing to do was probably train with Leo, although she wasn't even a ninja. She was a geisha, like all of her sisters.  
  
And the youngest sister, Victoria, was four years old. Her hair was black, her eyes chocolate brown. She was hot-headed and angry, just like Raph. Her and Raph got along so well, they'd never even said no to each other. Her favorite pass-times were hanging out with Raph, and painting with Jen.  
  
Back in the living room, the little girls giggled and called to their older sisters. The older girls waved to their little sisters. Vicky looked up and saw Raph. She scurried over to him and hugged his leg tight. "Mornin' Raph." she said, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. Raph picked her up and set her on his lap. "Hey Vic." Vic rubbed her eyes and yawned widley. "Were you even ready to wake up this morning Vicky?" She shook her head, lay down on his arm, and was asleep within the next minute. Raph laughed, and kicked Linda in the butt for laughing at him.  
  
It was around nine o'clock when Vicky woke up, and Leo strode into the room. Sasha looked away from the TV when she heard footsteps. "Mornin' Leo." The eighteen year old sat down, pulled Sasha onto his lap, and kissed her head. 'Morning girlie." Leo started to chat with Linda about stupid things that Raph thought were unworthy of eavesdropping. Raph layed back, and sighed, Victoria now leaning on his chest. BOREDOM... Until Donny came in.  
  
Jill hopped up to hug Donny good-morning round the stomache. The winded sixteen year old Donny sat down on the floor, and Jillian squeezed back in between Raphael and Jeniffer. Raph only spoke when the Teletubbies cmae on, and Raph swore to Linda that if she didn't change the channel, he'd jerk her arm off and do it for her. All was quiet until the Master of Mayhem entered.  
  
Linda's twin, fifteen year old Mikey, sniffed the air noisily and stretched. "Oh god..." muttered raph, seeing Hannah's eyes spark. She jumped up, ran across the room, accidently pushing Leo onto his shell, and leapt into Mikey's arms. "Morning Mike!" "Morning munchkin." he replied,"Oh, TV! My favorite pass time!" He walked to the couch, and pulled Leo up off his shell. When he turned to go sit on the couch, Raphael heard him mutter,"Moron." Raph snorted, but stopped whe Leo looked at him. "Hey Don, what the heck are you doing?" asked Mikey, gazing at the most complicated bit of machinary he'd ever seen sitting in Donny's hand. "It's a mini computer." Don stated simply. "Why do you need a computer? Don't you have one?" Raph asked while holding Vic and Sasha apart because they had out of nowhere started slapping each other. "That's MINI computer, and because my laptop would be a pain in the butt to carry around all the time. It's only logic. "declared Donny, completely oblivious of Mikey mocking him with buck teeth and a finger pointed twords the ceiling behind him. He noticed in time though, and soon the two were screaming and yelling all over the leigher. They only stopped when Leo lost his patience and started scolding them in Japananese, with very colorful insults I might add. Don and Mikey stood fast as they were scolded by their brother, and stared at him shocked.  
  
When Leo had finished cursing his baffled borthers, Vic looked up at Raph with her big eyes. "I want brefast(breakfast)." "What's the magic word?" "Puh-lease?" she asked pleadingly, putting on her angel face. "Ok. Let's go." He got up, and followed his scampering sister to the kitchen. He looked back over his shouder at Splinter's door. He wondered what was up; normally Sensei was up way before his children. 'He's probably just sleeping in.' Raph thought as he stared at Victoria jumping around the kitchen. 'Better not worry 'bout it.' Raph pushed his master to the back of his mind, and bent down, then gazed into the cereal cupboard. "What kinda cereal do ya' want, chicky?" Raph asked, shoving aside Graham Cracker boxes and yucky Splinter cereals(bran flakes. ugh!) "Ucky Charms...pwease." Raph stood up, and set the retrieved Lucky Charms box on the counter. "Vic, milk. Chop chop missy!" "Okie, wheres milk?" "The fridge, Silly Tori." Vicky giggled and toddled over to the firdge.  
  
Only Raphael was allowed to call her Tori. If anyone else did, she'd scowl, and be irritated. Raphael and Victoria shared a bond that each brother had with a selected sister. The bond was strong, and not easily broken. Raph and Vic normally didn't get angry with each other, but with Vicky's anger thing, she was bratty a lot, and needed to be scolded by Raph(or Leo). Raphael knew how she felt when a surge of anger swept over her. The poor thing just needed to cry or punch it out, and then needed to be alone.  
  
Vicky returned from the fridge and poked Raph on the leg. He ignored her, at least that's what she thought. So she poked him harder. Nothing. She let an evil grin spread across her face, then she pressed the cold milk jug on her brother's leg. Raph sharply intook breath as a wave of cold jolted up his leg, causing him to turn around. He saw Vicky, holding the milk jug so innocently, Raph could almost see that little halo above her head. "You were ignoring me." Vic stated simply. Raph shook his head, and kissed Vicky on the head. "Sorry." Vic smiled cheesily at him, then handed him the milk.  
  
The two were about to sit down with their cereal when Leo and Sasha entered the kitchen. Vic called out to him, and he hugged her tight before fixing him and Sasha some cereal and sitting down. Soon, Mike and Hannah entered, and were now eating cereal themselves. While Vic and Hannah were throwing cereal at each other and Raph and Mikey were trying desperatly to stop them, Don and Jill entered, and retrieved cereal.  
  
While everyone was cleaning up after breakfast(believe me, big job!) Leonardo approached Raphael. Raph gave Leo a look that told him he was listening. Leo glanced around then leaned twords Raph. "What d'ya' think is up with Sensei? Normally he's up like four hours before us!" Raph stared thoughtfully at Leo, whose eyes had a worried glint in them. Raph was actually starting to worry. "Maybe you should go check on him?" Raph suggested quietly. Leo nodded, and descended out of the kitchen. He tiptoed backwards away from the doorway, then turned and silently sprinted to his Master's doorway.  
  
"Master Splinter?" Leo called when he burst through the door, not taking in the sight of the room. It was empty. Leo gazed around. Nothing was upturned, the bed was made neatly, it seemed that Splinter had left willingly. On Splinter's bed was an envelope, which he picked up. Leo opened it because it had his name on it. The message said:  
  
Leonardo,  
  
I have gone to deal with things that are none of you're concern. I am trusting you with you're siblings, my son. If I shall come back to find one of them harmed, I will not be pleased. But, I know you will take good care of them. I may not be back for a few days. I figured I would give you prior warning before you went nuts panicking to you're siblings.  
Be careful,  
Master Splinter  
  
Leo finished reading and huffed irratibly. None of his concern, huh? Puh-lease. And why hadn't Sensei just TOLD them that he was leaving? Where exactly had he left to? Leo wanted answers, but he dropped the message and departed nonetheless. As Leo walked to tell his siblings of their father's departure, so many thoughts were racing through Leonardo's mind. But, he knew answers would be revealed when Splinter returned...whenever that would be...  
  
So, how does it feel... suspense...? What do you think Splinte ris up to? Do me a favor before leaving...review! 


	2. A Toddler and Geisha Chics

Chapter 2: A Toddler and Geisha Chics  
  
A/N: Chapter 2! Hurray! Finnally I git my butt in gear and wrote it! Thank you so much to D.T(Dona Tello625) for being my very first reviewer! As you can see from the title(unless you're too much of a dimwitted buffoon to notice it) this chapter will be dealing with geishas. You will find out, if you don't already know, what they are in this incredibly long chapter. Normally a geisha would wear her hair in a bun,lot's of white powder, and a kamono. But, I have tweaked the practice to make it more Americanish. If the American tweak does not exist, then live with it, it is proof of my creativity. The American tweak is basically like a girl's magazine! Fashion tips, and stuff. It's kinda funny actually...  
  
Disclaimers: Geisha belongs to Japan, but I'm tweaking it to make it American. I own the American tweak of Geisha. Oh, and I don't own the Ninja Turtles. BTW, if anyone's been wondering, this is based on the Saturday(Sunday) Morning Cartoon series. Don't own the Fairly Odd Parents either. BTW, this chapter may contain suggestive wording, so, i warned ya'! The story WILL get more violant with language and in physical!  
  
Review Replys:  
  
Dona Tello 625: Thanx for being my first reviewer. Yes, actually this does get interesting. Read and you'll know what I mean! Relationships are ALWAYS interesting, no?  
  
PreteenPerson: Sorry the eight sista thing confused you. Thanx for the more mutants idea. This chapta's for you. The reason I made so many sisters is because I live in a family just as big as theirs, and i like to base characters on my family. the sises were based on my sises and me, but the guys are NOTHING like my four bros, 'cept mike. he's like my bro brian:). Scatter brained and loony. Jen was based on me, if ya'really care. heh. betcha don't! :):)lol(laugh out loud) Silver Sky 45: I'm glad ya' like the girls! The girls are all based on my family. I like Raph too( he's hott), but i like Leo more(as you can tell). I've never seen such an enthusiastic reviewer, besides myself(those of you who know me or have recieved reviews from me know what I mean!)!  
  
Dory's Human Replica: Yeah, about Splinter, um, that was a screw up. Sorry. I'm making it more realistic though! Thank you for pointing that out! Hehe! Thanx for the compliment. I'm glad u think this is brilliant:)  
  
Lenniluvsbrian: Thank you for reviweing, Lenni! I'm glad you like it. Glad ya' think Vic's cute. She's based on my little sister Veronica:) hehe. And I promise I won't be like you and take a long time to post...again. Oh, and you're welcome. i just luved Understanding Brother so much, and it inspired me a lot, so I HAD to write this one. HAD to.  
  
Raphael and Michaleangelo were fighting fiercly over who got the TV first this morning. "I should get it, 'cause I'm the baby." Mikey snapped. "Oh my god, you just admitted you were the baby, Captain Stupidity? Aren't you the one who's always whining that I call you the baby? Anyway, I should get it 'cause I'm older." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" Raph grinned inside as Mikey scowled defeatedly at him. Then, he caught movement in the corner of his eye. Raphael turned twords the doorway to see Leo entering with a worried expression on his face. Raph's heart twinged, and he left Mikey, who was now arguing with Don about the TV now that Raph was gone.  
  
"So, what's up him?" Raph whispered in his eighteen year old brother's ear. "He's gone. He wasn't in his room. He left me a note that said he wouldn't be back for a few days. I don't understand it..." Raph stepped away from his brother in disbelief. "No way... he jsut left?" Leo nodded. "Well, why didn't he just tell us he was leaving instead of scaring the crap out of us?" Leo lifted his shoulders to the place where his ears would be. "Well, he did tell you not to worry...so, let's not worry...huh Leo?" Leo nodded, but looked unconvinced. Raph put a comforting hand on his brother's shell, making Leo smile. Raph could tell Leo was no longer worried(well, not as worried as he had been), because his shoulders untensed and he let out a small breath.  
  
Raph turned when he heard Victoria squealing. "Ah! TV...can't-reach-oh!" was what Raph heard Vicky whining. He quickly entered the living room, and chuckled at the sight in front of the TV. Little Vicky was reaching up as high as her little arms would allow, and so far failing to reach the power button on the TV. Raph then looked at the couch, and awed inwardly in spite of himself. All of the little girls but Vic were fast asleep on the couch.  
  
Sasha was leaning into the back of the couch in a sitting position, her red bangs drooping over her face and her lip pouted out. Hannah was sleeping on her lap, her blonde hair completly hiding her sleeping face and flooding over her big sister's leg. Leaning on Sasha's shoulder was Jillian, her white blue bandanna wrapped in a french braid her sisters must have done for her.  
  
Raph looked away from the three girls and turned back to Vicky, who was still whining and stretching up high. "Can't reach the TV, Tori?" "Hai."Vicky huffed "Yes." in Japanese irritably, and crossed her arms and plopped down on her butt. Raph shook his head, and turned the TV on for her. "Come heer." he siad, and pulled his baby sister onto his lap. The four year old girl leaned back, and the two watched The Fairly Odd Parents, Raph staring with one eyebrow raised. "Well, this show is twisted." He mumbled.  
  
Two episodes had passed already when Leo and Linda entered the living room. Linda walked by Raph, and gave him a good kick in the shell before sitting down next to Leo. Leo scowled briefly at her. Sasha blinked and yawned from the couch, and spotted Leo. "Hi." " Hey there." Sasha smiled at him then collapsed again, fast asleep. "Oooooook." Raph said, looking questioningly at Leo.  
  
It was a while before Mike and Donny came in. 15 year old Mikey(he was Linda's twin) had his head covered in suds, and was scolwing at 16 year old Don. Donny was wheezing with laughter, and only managing to stutter things like," Mikey, you sholud have seen your face!" and," Real smart to stand next to the sink when you fihgt with me! You set yourself up for that dunkin', Mike!" Raph had a pretty good guess of what had happened in the kitchen now, and he was very proud of Donny to say the least. Don had obviously dunked poor Michaelangelo's head into the soapy dishwater. Mikey, being the usuall prankster, looked obviously frustrated. "Dude, that wasn't funny." grumbled the usually hyper and jumpy Mike. "Yes it was." giggled Erica, who also descended from the kitchen after her big brothers. Mike glared at the 12 year old, who was hloding a wash cloth. She flung it at her 15 year old brother and stated," Here, wash those ridiculous suds of you're bald head, huh Mike?" Raph snorted loudly as Mikey took the cloth and started to wipe his head dry, all the time glaring murderously at Donny.  
  
Miss Cunning and Bratty sat down next to Raph and turned on the TV. Erica made her brothers watch a ratherkissy and goo gooey soap opera. They had actually sort of began to like it, and Raph was thinking about how he would tell Splinter about it, seeing as how he loved soap operas. But then he remembered...... his Master was gone.  
  
For the next few days, the siblings were bored. Not just regular bored, but BORED. I mean, who couldn't be withLeo nagging them, always haivng to stay to their rooms becuase they couldn't train without their Master, and there was nothin' better to do. Worse still, everyone was feverish and jumpy because they were anxious for Splinter to return, so nobody talked much. All of this continued, and life was pretty boring around the leigher. Until one day, when Splinter finnally returned.  
  
It was friday afternoon, and the four brothers, Erica, and the four baby girls were all playing truth or dare. The other older girls wer in their rooms doing girlie stuff. "Erica, Truth or Dare?" Hannah asked her big sister while sneering evily. "Um...truth." Everyone went,"Oooooohhhhhh." at this. Hannah thought hard. "Hmmmm... do you hate Raph?" she asked, while holding Erica hand. You held someones hand to se if their hand twitched. If it did, they were lying. "No!" Erica replyed, looking like she thought this was the stupidist question in the world. Erica's hand stayed still. "Truth." Hannah confirmed, and Erica grinned at Raph. Raph grabbed his little sister and rubbed his knuckles on her head. Raph jerked his head up when he heard distant echoes of voices. "Splinter!" he whispered.  
  
"What?" Leo asked him with a questioning look on his face. "SSSSHHHH!" Raph hissed. Everyone obeyed, and listened carefully. The boys' sharp hearing detected footsteps outside the leigher. Raph stood from his position in front of the blue couch, and looked twords the door that mikey had discovered that led to an elevater. The elevator led to street level. Finnally, the door opened with a shifting sound, and Splinter emerged out of it.  
  
The children's Master had a bundle of blankets in his arms, which confused them for a second. But, they ignored this and scrambled up from their spots on the floor. "Master Splinter, where were you?" Splinter girnned at Leonardo, who was looking very happy yet indignant. "If you read my letter, Leonardo, you will know what the answer is." Leo huffed irritably, and Mikey spoke up. "None of his concern, yeah we know. But, with all respect sensei, COUGH IT UP!" Splinter raised an eyebrow at the dumbfounded Michaelangelo. Mike couldn't believe he'd just said that and knew what that face meant. "I'll go do those ten flips then, huh?" Splinter nodded, and Mikey scrambled off to the dojo before his Master could raise the amount of flips he had to endure.  
  
Raphael glanced at the bundel in Splinter's arms. "Um, Sensei, what is that?" he asked, recieving a chuckle from Splinter, which slightly annoyed him. "This is a new addition to our family." he stated simply. Raph shoulders plummeted, and he looked at his master disbelievingly. "Uh huh, so we're gunna add a bunch of clothes to our already WAY too big family?" Splinter scowled briefly at his, then removed a bit of cloth from the top of the bundle. He revealed a baby girl turtle's head. She had a very little bit of black hair, pink cheeks, brown eyes and a look that said,"What the heck?" as her eyes darted from brother to brohter, and sister to sister. Raph was staring disbelievingly at her. "Oh my god, she's mutated! Just like us!" Splinter nodded. "Where on earth did you find the poor thing?" asked a softened Erica. "Lost and alone in the sewers. Far from here." "How'd she get mutated? Do you know?" Splinter took out a tag. "Well, this tag says a lot." Raphael saw Donettello snatch the tag gently from his Master, and start to examine it. Raph looked over his brother's shoulder to read the tag. It said:  
  
Experiment:456372 Mutation Experiment Property of TCRI  
  
"Oh, the poor girl was being experimented on!" Raph exclaimed after reading the tag. "I know, and that's the same place that owned the ooze that mutated us!" Mikey declared. "We found that out years ago, Mike." Raph grinned as Mikey shrugged with his "Duh I knew that!" look. Hannah bounced on her tiptoes as she looked into the baby's eyes. "So, watcha wanna call her, Daddy?" Hannah asked, staring up at her father. Splinter smiled. "I was going to let you children decide on that." "Hey, some of us are NOT children?" Leo and Raph said indignantly, who were both eighteen and seventeen. Two of the older sisters came out and into the hallway. It was Kara and Jen. "Hey guys." Mikey said smiling, and him and Kara did a high five, but shortly after Kara noticed Splinter and the little girl in his arms.  
  
"Oh my god, daddy, your back! Where'd you find her, she's so cute!" Jennifer squealed, and Raph put a hand on her mouth. "Raphael," Splinter said,"get Linda." "Why me?" Splinter stared sternly at him. "Because you were the closest one to me. Now get your sister." Raph nodded and walked to the entrance to the hallway, and yelled,"Linda, GET OUT HERE!" Linda came running out, and on her way out of the hallway, she shoved Raph to the ground. He grabbed her ankle, and pulled the girl down with a thud. Linda started smacking him girlishly, and Raph was tackling her and pulling her hair. Linda finnally resorted to punches, and soon the two were in a big fist fight. Leo rolled his eyes and grabbed the two by the tops of their heads. "Not today, you two." Linda looked apologetically at Leo, while Raphael glared at him and jerked away. 'God she ticks me off And why does he always interfere?' Raph thought angrilly as he turned his shell to his older brother and his 'little angel sister' and crossed his arms.  
  
"Anyway, about naming her, my children..." Splinter said, giving Raphael a stern look which he ignored. All of them thought and whispered amongst each other. When they had confirmed their decision, Leo looked up. "We were wonderng if you liked the name Natalie, Master Splinter." Splinter rubbed his chin with a finger, and slowly nodded. "Yes...it suits her well. Welcome to the family Natalie." Natalie smiled wide as everyone cheered loudly and crowded around her. Vicky stood as high as she could and kissed Natalie on the cheek. The welcoming of the new adittion lasted the rest of the night, with a special dinner of pizza(well, it was special to Mikey.) and her official 'initiation'. The siblings all brought Natlaie to her new room, which really was the geisha training room, but they could easily put Nat's new stuff in there too. Natalie grinned widely when she saw the room, and squirmed in Leo's arms.  
  
The next day, around 7:00 in the morning and right after breakfast, the siblings were all doing their own things. Leonardo and Linda were arguing over wether Linda should be able to become a ninja or not. Jeniffer and Raphael were sitting with Hannah and Vicky watching TV. Don and Kara were both bothering Erica, Mikey telling them to quit, and Jillian giggling from the floor. And Natalie was taking a nap. Splinter was meditating, something he had tryed to convince Raphael into, but had failed miserably.  
  
When the clock said it was fifteen after, Raph was positive that Leo would be ordering everyone to go to the dojo for training, so he sat up a little bit and slid his feet out from under his big green legs and onto the floor. Sure enough, Leo called,"Guys, dojo. Girls, the woman is late again, so you go in there too!" All the guys ran to the dojo, where as the girls grumbled about haivng to go in the dojo. "I mean, c'mon, the guys frikkin' sweat in there, it's gunna be SICK!" Jeniffer groaned, Erica nodding and pretending to care while giving Raph looks that clearly said,"Does she ever shut up?"  
  
After 2 hours of hard practice, but still with at least four to go, Vicky approached Raphael with her geisha training book in hand. "Raph! When is Kurai getting here?" Vicky snapped, trying to look casual while talking to Raph behind her book. Kurai was formally Shredder's right hand woman, but now she was a traiter to and on the run from the foot. She normally stayed in hiding in sewers, but every once in a while she would come and stay with the family. Kurai was a proffesional in geisha training. She was trained by her mother, and now trained the girls. Geisha was a class of Japanese women being trained in the entertainment of men by means of conversation,singing and dancing. Kuria was supposed to be there around 7:00, but wasn't. And now, Kurai was overdoing the phrase 'fashionably late'.  
  
Raph shrugged, and told his little sister to go ask Leo, he knew everything anyway. Victoria was just going off to do so when they all heard many footsteps in the hallway. All of the girls took out their ponytails and pigtails automatically, so Kurai wouldn't have to tell them like she did everytime she came to train them. Jeniffer always got annoyed when she said this. "I mean seriously, my hair is perfect enough, I mean, the guys like, tottally dig me already!" Jen muttered to Raph, who looked at her in total disbelief. 'What guys?' Raph wondered.  
  
Kurai entered then, behind her eight dark figures. Kurai came into the room, and the eight figures remained in the doorway. Everyone raised the area above their eye where an eyebrow would be if they weren't reptiles. "Uh Kurai, who in the shell are they?" Erica asked, staring at the eight figures in the doorway. "Just some kids." Kurai said. 'Who are here because?" Erica continued. Kurai giggled and waved the eight figures in. There were four boys, four girls, and they were all mutated turtles. "Gimee a break!" Leo said, staring at them. "More? How many turtles have been mutated in the past few years, huh?"  
  
The four boys were dressed just the same as our boys,basically in n othing. But they did have ninja straps, they were obviously ninjas. They even had bandannas! The girls were all dressed in clothes, and were very slim. Raph looked to the side at Mikey, who was staring at the new girls intently. Raph slapped him in the back of his head, making Mikey bite his tongue and automatically shield his face for fear of recieving a knuckle sandwich.  
  
"Anyway,"Kurai said, about to introduce them," These are my other students, Nicole, Katie, Emily, and Kristin. And you girls, these are the other girls I was telling you about, Linda, Jeniffer, Kara, and Erica." The girls nodded and shook hands, smiling. Raph was stunned. The ladies had perfect curves, flawless smiles, and glistening hair. Whoa mama! He particullarly was interested in Miss Katie, as Kurai had called her. Katie had black hair, and tight blue jeans that were ripped at the bottom. She also had on a red and black shirt that looked like it had torn sleeves, and revealed her stomache. Her brown eyes reminded him of Victoria's eyes. Now that was his kinda gal!  
  
Raph was shaken out of his daydream when Erica stated impatiently,"I still don't understand why they're here." Kurai shook her head, amused by her friend's stupidity. 'They're here because I am no longer able to train them elsewhere. I thought they'd like your bros anyway..." The girls laughed wickedly, while the new ladies stared in disbelief at Kurai. Raph never got to hear the rest, because he was called off by the teacher and his pet. He shot back one glance at Katie, and then turned with a huff to listen to Splinter brag about how Leo was doing better, and how the rest of them should pay attention more.  
  
Back in the huddle of women, there were stil questions being asked. "Who are the hunks?" Erica asked wickedly. Kuria shook her head. Were they going to get anything done today? The new guys were sulking in the shadows, watching the other boys train. "Those 'hunks' are some boys who are trained in ninjitsu, but their Master was killed by Shredder, so I took them in. I know a bit of tricks myself, but not too much. I was going to talk to Splinter about it, maybe he'd train em'..." All the girls nodded violantly. Jen crossed her arms and grimaced,"Maybe one of them could replace Leo and be the new perfectionest." All the girls but Linda laughed in agreement. Jen hushed everyone when Leonardo glanced their way briefly, then snorted while trying to stifle another fit of giggles. "Anyway," Jen said, finnally able to keep her voice steady,"they're hotties, dontcha think?" Kurai stared at her. 'I'm not allowed to think that way about them, Jenny. That would be sick." Jen shrugged. "Well we are!" she said, and it was true. All of the girls liked their own guy, and strangly, none of them liked the same one!  
  
Linda was attracted to Josh. Kurai had told her he was the 'Leo' of the group. He was strong, apparantly talkative, and had a small smile. Jeniffer had insisted that Linda take her eyes off him, anyone who was like Leo was bound to be trouble, but Linda couldn't break herself from this hottie sulking in the shadows.  
  
Jeniffer, disgusted with Linda's taste in boys, had insisted that Chris was obviously hottest of all of them. Kurai, very willing to give information about the boys, had also told her that Chris might remind her of Raph. "He gets really angry sometimes, and for a relationship to work, you have to know how to deal with it." Kuria had said to her, Jen nodding but not really paying attention, too busy looking him over. He had a somewhat mysterious attitude and a smooth and blemishless face, almost too perfect for reality. This guy was movie star handsome, tottally hott and out of this world!  
  
Kara, having a tottally different taste in guys than Jen, had her eyes on Derik. "Derik?" Jen snorted,"That name's about as common as Leonardo!" He was cute and smart from what she had been told, and had a wonderful smile that nearly blinded her. Emily, one of the girls Kuria had brought with her, warned that he was a geek,and that just made her happier. She loooooved geeks!  
  
Erica, undiscorouged when Lin told her that she was only 12 and not allowed to like anyone, liked Gary, who looked around 13 years old. His hair was blonde highlighted(I wonder why my bros don't have hair and they do?" Eroica wondered) and looked like it had just been shaken out after being wet. He had nice muscular arms, and a sort of punk look to him, even though he was without clothing.  
  
The four girls were shaken out their daydream when one of Kurai's students, Nicole, spoke up for the first time. "Who are they?" she asked, pointing at the brothers at the other end of the dojo. Splinter's daughters laughed wickedly, Nicole smiling unsurly at them. Kurai was trying to stifle her own fit of giggles. "Those are Splinter's sons, their brothers, Leonardo, Raphael, Donettello, and Michaelangelo. Whatever you do, do NOT date Mikey! You'll regret it." All of Mikey's sisters said,"Hey!" indignantly in defense for their brother.  
  
Linda glanced at Nicole, and noticed she was staring. She followed Nicole's eyes, and they ended up on Leo. "You like him, don't you?" Linda asked the girl. Nicole looked at her briefly, and nodded smally, making Linda snort slightly. "So, heh, what's so...tottally wonderful about him? He's as boring as a rock!" Nicole stared at her that gave Linda the impression that she did not want to talk about it. "Okay, fine by me!" Linda huffed, turning slightly so she could watch as Kurai and Jenifferr argued over who was a better ninja, Raph or Leo. So far, with Kurai's help, Leo was winning.  
  
Nicole continued to stare at Leo. His fighting skills were very impressive, and as she watched him laughing with his brothers, she thought he probably had a good sense of humor. He seemed to be the older one in the group. He had on a mask, which was blue, and making him look deadly and kind all at the same time. She sighed at looked at her sister, Katie. She was also staring, at the wild one in the red mask.  
  
"What's his name? Raphael, isn't it?" Katie hissed, and Nicole nodded. Katie sighed and stared intently at him. He was so strong, he looked much bigger than any of his other brothers...except maybe Leonardo. Sweat was dripping of his face and his biceps as he sat between Leonardo and the one with the orange mask, and this made him look even sexier, even without his looks and strong face full of determination  
  
Emily was staring, alone and away from her sisters, at the purple maksed one, called....Donettello, was it? He was genious, and was interested in things she was interested in, from what she had heard from his sisters. He also was very shy, and quiet, whuch was exactly how she liked guys. He wasn't movie star handsome like Michaelangelo and Raphael, but just good looking. He had a soft kind face and a small smile. He was well toned but not at all like Raphael, who looked like he could knock your head off if he flicked your fore head! Emily jumped when Kristin leaned over and whispered in her ear,"Hey, watcha lookin' at?" "Nothin'." Emily said hastily, tearing her gaze away from Donettello laughing. "Well I know who I'M looking at. Name's Michaelangelo. Tottally hott." Emily shrugged. "Yeah, but movie star cutie really isn't my kinda guy."  
  
Kristin looked away from her big sister in disbelief and stared Michaelangelo again. Emily was right, Michaelangleo was movie star handsome. He had a smooth face full of laughter, and he never seemed to take off that big fat grin, unless he was glarng at raphael and telling him to shut up. From how his brothers laughed at him, Michaelangleo seemed like a very funny guy to Kristin, and Erica said he was always ready to make anyone who crossed his path crack one of their ribs for laughing. Michaelangelo lifted up his mask to wipe sweat off of his forehead, and Kristin caught a glimps of his big eyes, seeming to flood with curiosity and kindness. He looked very young, almost like a child, when he wasn't under that orange mask of his.  
  
Kristin sighed, and jumped. Michaelangleo was staring at her, losing track of what he was doing and getting smacked in the head with Donettello's staff. He didn't seem to notice. Kristin blushed and looked away, but did a double take and winked at him.  
  
Over with the boys, Raph was watching Mikey while easily blocking Leonardo's attacks without even looking. Raph could hear Leo's grunt of exhasperation, but ignored it, and Leo spin kicked Raph in stomache, sending the turtle in red hard on the ground, landing on his shell with a loud thud. "God, that hurt." Raph moaned, making Leo laugh. The boys stopped training, because they weren't under the aid of their Master's eye, so since it had been nealry four hours they had been training all day, the had started to slack off. They all started to talk amongst each other.  
  
"Do you see that girl?" whispered Raph to Mike, pointing at Katie," Isn't she cute? Her hair is like, shiny, and like...brown..." Mike looked at him. "Raph, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm just tired. It gets to me."Mike laughed. "You must be tired a lot then." Mike knew he'd touched a nerve, and hid timidly behind Leo until Raph put his fist down. Raph stared briefly at Katie again. He noticed more about her.She had long, flowing black hair, a thin, slender body, and a pretty smile.  
  
When Mikey felt it was safe to emerge from his brother's saftey, the fifteen year old said," Have ya' checked out that babe over there? Name's Kristin. Tottally hott, dontcha think?" Raph gazed at Kristin for a second. She had blonde hair with brown highlights, a smooth face that was lightly speckled with freckles, pretty blue eyes, and a slightly meatiier body than the others, but she was in shape, at least. Not exactly his kind of girl, but hey, she worked for Mike! Raph turned to his lovestruck baby brother, and yelled in shock when Leo's voice came out of nowhere behind him. "Yeah, sure." Leonardo said," but have you checked out that girl? Major hottness. Have you seen her smile? Absolutley heart piercing, I swear." Mikey snorted. "Sure, Poetry Man. Heart Piercing? Lose the Splinterness for a sec, Leo." "Splinterness?!" Raph turned away as Leo and Mike started arguing, and took a glance at Nicole, the girl Leo had been talking about. She had short black hair, big brown eyes, and a nice, well shaped body, with perfect curves. Raph thought she was kinda cute, but Katie beat her by a lot.  
  
Don laughed, startling everyone, and making Leo and Mike turn their heads that were very close together as they yelled at each other. "Well," Don started, obviously not noticing this," I'm not really lookin' for looks. I'm just lookin' for a girl who has a great personalitie and likes to share her feelings!" Raph stared at Don with the help of his brothers. Don's good natured smile faltered. "What?" "Don, we're talking about hott chics, not our feelings." Don frowned at him. "Really, go hang with the girls and be with your own race!" Mikey laughed, and Leo hit him upside the head. "Mike!" "Ow, sorry!"  
  
Raph, again, glanced at another girl, this time Emily. She had curly sand-colored hair, big green eyes, and a nice slender body. She did look like Don's kinda girl, nice and friendly lookin', and very...rated G. The other girls were wearing tight shirts and jeans that were pretty revealing, but Emily was wearing a sweat shirt and baggy jeans. Raph shook his head. He personally wouldn't date her if she was the last girl on Earth, but if Don liked her, Raph was fine with it. At least it wasn't him.  
  
Then, Raphael heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to see the boys that Kurai had brought with her approaching them. He remembered their names were Josh, Chris, Derik, and that one he thought was called Gary, but he wanted to say Fred... Josh approached him. Raph stared briefly. He was so proper looking you wouldn't believe it! And, to make matters stranger, he held out his hand for Raph to shake it! "Hey dude." Phew! At least his language was teen. "Hey." Raph greeted, not taking Josh's hand. "I'm Josh. Those girls' oldest brother." Raph nodded. "I'm Raphael. Close friends and family memba's call me Raphyell." Leo turned up behind him. "He's been reciting that greeting for months. He says it to everybody." Raph elbowed him in the gut. "So you must be...Leonardo. Yeah, I was jsut over with Nicole, she waschattering about how cute you are." Leo laughed and blushed. Raph noticed the colors of their bandannas now. Josh's was yellow, Chris's was black, Gary's was Leo's color but with yellow polka dots, and Derik's was red with green polka dots.  
  
In about five minutes, Josh decided to ask who Raph's brothers were. "Oh, that's Leonardo, in the blue. Donettello is somewhere...0h., over there in the purple, and that's Mike, bein'a frkkin' retard...." The boys laughed as they watched Mikey dodging Leo's attacks by spinning on his shell and screaming his familiar girly scream. Leo stopped when he heard the guys laughing, and put a foot on Mikey's chest, making the young turtle whine and start kicking. "Get off get off GET OFF!" "Make me, make me, MAKE ME!" Mike punched Leo in the gut, as if to say,"Fine!" and slid out from under him. As soon as Leo got his breath back, Mike was put in a headlock, which looked very painfull indeed.  
  
Josh came closer to raph, looking fervently around as if expecting the two yellers to hear something. "Hey, Raphael?" "Call me Raphyell." Raph said, grinning. "Raphyell. Would you mind if I...uh...well that sister of yours, Linda, is a fine girl and...do ya' mind if I ask her out?" Raph shook his head. "Nah, I coudn't care less. Take her away and get married. My life'll be much easier." Josh chuckled and walked off. Raph watched as Josh whipsered to Linda. Raph was smiling until he saw Linda's eyes well up with tears, and her smile fade. Then, she ran out of the dojo, bawling her eyes out. Josh turned slowly to Raph, with a questioning and hurt look on his face. Raph shrugged, and kept his eyes on Linda's bedroom door, which she had dissappeared into. What was wrong with her?  
  
A/n: So, how was it? Report any mistakes to me, if i need to make this story more interesting, tell me. If I should just give up on it because it sucks, tell me, so I don't waste my time. R&R please! LYLF!(luv y'all like family) Chappy three, coming soon! By the way, I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to post this. I've been feeling so bad, what with a cold, and I got sun burn so I've been having hot and cold flashes, but I worked really hard ot get this done, so, bear with me! Sorry again! L8r sk8rs!  
Monica 


	3. My Immortal

Chapter 3: My Immortal  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT. I only own the sisters, the new girls, and the new boys. And I want to own Leo, but I can't. I can dream, though... The song " My Immortal" is a song owned by Evan Escence. So yeah.  
  
A/N: This is an improtant bonding chapter between Lin and Raph. Raphael fans will be very suprised. DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!  
  
Now, to humiliate Raph and Lin and ruine Raph's rep!  
Raph and Lin  
Me: On with the show!  
Raph: No, you have to answer the nice reviewers!  
Me: This is going to be a while.  
  
Lenniluvsbrian: Hola gal! I know, I take sooo long to update. But, look who's talkin'? lol And girl, it's TCRI, I'm sure of it. I dunno if on the old series it'sTGRI, or whatever. But in an episode of the new series Donny clearly says TCRI. That's ok though- I can tell you'll be very helpfull later on when we come to proof reading, right? About Victoria, she was abducted by aliens. Just kiddin', she went off with the other little girls. Sorry I confused you.  
Vic:I'd be better off with aliens than you.  
Me: Watch your tongue young lady! I brought you into this fic, and I can take you out!  
Vic: 00  
  
Anyway: Your story was soooo inpiring, and you're welcome again! heehee I just loooooved Understanding Brother. And, about the deal, It's done. i swear, when you're done reading this, i had better see you gettin' on chapta 11 on UB, kk? Alright!shake hands, and you squeeze mine so hard it falls off. I glare)  
  
Raphangela: Now, how did I know that you wolud read this? Maybe the fact that it's, based on raph? lol glad ya' like my baby girls, nobody can have them! bwahahahaha! Oh, you liked the opinions? lol well, you know how teenagers' minds work. I thought Loe's opionion was tottally him, dontcha think? hehe- Oh, raph and Linda? Yeah, major hateness! Not even a little liking. Well,that opionion about them might change in this chapter... Yeah, I have no flames so far! YYYYYEEEESSSSSSS!  
  
Dory's Human Replica: Hi there! Oh, the fmaily nly gets as large as Natlaie getting added on, but in later storys they get childrne and everything, but lets not build tnesion, shall we? Yup, Splinter was much more in characer in chapter two. I found myslef making Splinter sound like Mike(ugh!) but then I thought: what would DHR think? lol And I know, you never read much about Mikey and Leo! I feel they're pretty close actually. Maybe Mike doesn't like Leo as much as Don, or maybe even raph, but they still have one of those bonds, ya' know? Thanx for readin' again!  
  
Dona Tello625: Geez, cool it D.T, Raph hasn't even asked Katie out yet! it's ok you didn't review sooner. i don't mind. It serves me right for not posting sooner! OMG, HURRICANE FRANCES?! E-MAIL ME AND TELL ME YOU'RE OK! I don't know how anything is going, I live in Michigan! Argh!  
  
Raph: Ok, I'll let you let them read now.  
Me:Nope, I got another author's note, hun.  
Raph: Hey, who you callin' Hun?  
Me:Not that hun, you moron!  
  
A/N again: A paragraph in regular print goes with the song lines below it in these things(). I hope you don't get confused. Argh, I'm working hard not to confuse people!  
  
Me:oops, one more!  
A/N: yet again: Yes, Linda had a boyfriedn that she kissed and loved when she was fourteen! I do! I'm supposed to get married next year! I'll tell you why if you e-mail me!  
  
Okay, now I'm going to show you the story.  
Leo: About time.  
Me: Hey, do you wnat me to tell them about the tme when I caught you and raph hugging?  
Leo: Okay, okay.  
Me: Haha, I love you honey Leo:Love you too You guys: Oh please Me:Alright, I'll get on with it. Here's chapter three!  
  
Linda ran into her bedroom, shaking and crying. She whipped around and closed her door. Befor e she closed it, she glimpsed Raphael and Josh staring bewilderdly at each other. They obviously had no idea why she was so miserable. And that suited her just fine. She didn't want anyone to know that she was remembering...that boy...and the day she vowed she would never love again...  
  
I'm so tired of being here. Supressed by all of my childish fears. And if you have leave, I wish that you would just leave. because your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time can not erase.  
  
The year before,Linda had had an amazing boyfriend, Cedric. He'd been a turtle too( ever wonder juut how many of them there are?). Cedric had been the most caring, loving, honest guy that Linda had ever met. They had really loved each other, and they'd spent lots of time together. He'd been very handsome, too, with that winning smile that never faded, and his cheeriness even when things were at their worst. He had been Linda's angel when she had been having a nightmare of a day. Until that night, when everything went wrong...  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. Whey you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years, but you still held...on me...  
  
One night, Cedric had snuck out to Linda's place. Linda had snuck out of her room, and tiptoed past her brother Leonardo's open doorway. She'd tried not to make a single sound; her brother's ears were sharp. She'd finnally gotten to cedric. "Wanna go to the park, babe?" She had agreed, and the two had left for the park. Once the couple had been in park for much more than just a while, it started rain. Really hard. The couple had run under a big tree, laughing and sputtering water. They'd leaned onto the trunk, and gazed into the stars. They had pointed out constellations, laughing at how different each other's point of view was. Once, Cedric had pointed out a special one. "Look," he'd said, pointing upward," That one looks like a heart, doesn't it Lin?"  
  
You used to captivate me by your resignating light. Now I am bound by the life you left behind. Your face it wounds. My once pleasant dreams your voice has chased away, and all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time can not erase.  
  
Linda stared up twords the heavens, where Cedric was pointing. "Oh, yeah I see it..." She'd looked down at him, and was quite embaressed when he looked at her at the same time. She'd blushed furiously, and turned away. Cedric's hand found it's way on top of hers, and she looked up again. Suddenly, almost unwillingly, the two leaned towrds each other, closer and closer until...  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through al of these years. but you still held...on me...  
  
The foot had shown up then. Linda sobbed louder and harder into her pillow as she remebered what had happened. The foot had been numorous, there must have been at least fifty of them. Linda had tried to fight, but this resulted in only a kick to the stomache. She had fallen, and been stunned from the kick. While recovering from the shock of being knocked to the ground, Linda looked up. Hun, the big oaf of a man that lead the foot, had her poor Cedric by the kneck, and was holding a sword to his chest. "CEDRIC!" she had cried out, but this did no good. She watched in horror as the sword's blade passed through Cedric's body to the hilt. "NOOOOO!" Blood had spattered everywhere, and Hun had dropped her dear Cedric's lifeless body to the ground to rot...  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me. I've been alone, alone...  
  
Linda looked up from her tear dotted pillow when she heard a kncok on her door and a gruff voice calling,"Linda, you've missed dinner, what are you doing in there?" Linda turned her back twords the door and yelled," Go away, Raphael." The knocking stopped, but Linda heard the groan of the door opening. She rolled her tear filled eyes, and drew in a shuddering breath. The bed creaked as her brother sat on it, and she could feel his eyes on the back of her head. "Linda. what's wrong? Are you crying...?" Linda noticed the concern in her big brother's voice and felt touched, but nonetheless wiped her tears the best she could and replyed,"No..." Linda noticed the doubt in the silence her brother gave her. "What's wrong, Lin?" He asked in a more demanding voice. She huffed. "If you really must know, I was remebering Cedric." But she felt her eyes getting round. Raph had called her Lin... he NEVER called her Lin... Linda felt her brother's hand on her shoulder. He turned her twords him. 'Little incident with Josh not helping things, is it?" Lin shook her head no. "Lin, Josh's a good guy. You sholud say yes to him..." Linda broke down crying then, and she collapsed onto Raph's shoulder. 'Oh, Raph, but I miss Cedric so much! It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to witness it when he...he..." She sobbed harder, not caring who it was she was sobbing on, but she just wanted let it out. Raph stroked Linda's hair like he did with Vic when she was having a bad day. Neither noticed their father lurking in the shadows of the open doorway, smiling proudly...  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed Id fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still held...on me...  
  
The part where I talk: I looooved writing this chapter. I'm sooooo sorry I didn't post sooner. being grounded sucks. LYLF!  
Monica 


	4. First Dates

Chapter 4: First Dates  
  
I'm baaaaaack! Bwahahahaha!Oh my god, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to post sooner. I hate the computer. Hey, what was up with no reviews, huh? Geez, I'll stop writing if it's that bad!  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to be longer than most.  
Leo: Aw, great.  
Me: I know, isn't it?  
The guys  
Raph: Stop screwing with us. The last chapter was embarresing.  
Me: Well... that's your problem.  
Raph: Yeah, it's my fault you're as much of a screw ball as Mikey.  
Me: Hey! Do not insult Michaelangeo! Will me and DayDream have to strangle you?( Inside joke. Some of me and Day's friends will get it)  
Mike: Yeah, I have fans! ( And DayDream smothers Mike in kisses)  
Me: Anyway, forreplys to my little collection of reviews from the last chapter(1!  
  
Raphaengela: Hihi! Yeah, aren't brother sister moments so cuuuuute? I love writing them. Yeah, about Leo, I swear you could drop a pin outside his bedroom door and he'd yell and run out askin' if anything's wrong! Heehee. Oh, don't you worry, there's still gunna be a major sibling rivalry with Raph and Lin - Mua ha ha ha ha! Yeah, I think we all know that Shredder doesn't care for the guys very much. Hehe, thanx for being my only reviewer!  
  
Ok, I don't have that many author's notes for this chapter. Yay!  
Don: Thank god, you're using my computer too long. This isn't my money going to the electric bill, it's April's.  
Me: Shh, they're not supposed to know I use your computer! They'll get jealous.  
You guys: Ack, not fair!  
Me: Oh, poo for you! muahahaha! To the story! Ta Da!  
  
Raphael and Linda sat there for a long time before Linda hurriedly broke from her brother. "If you mention this to anyone, I swear I'll kill you." she mumbled. Raph grinned at her, and she smiled faintly and quickly. But, she stood and flicked back her hair. "Now, don't you go thinking this changes anyhing, Raphaeloser!" And then, she whipped around and pranced out of the room, leaving Raph sitting on her bed. He sighed. There's just some things that you can't change. And his sister was one of them.  
  
Raphael shook his head and strode out of Linda's bedroom, staring at the floor. When he looked up, he saw the girl Katie's face right in front of him. "Oh, hi.." she stuttered, turning bright red. Raph cleared his throat, trying desperatly not to look at her. "Uh, Hey, Raphael.""It's, uh.. c-call me... Raph, ok?" She blushed, and Raph felt his face burning. "Ok. Raph, I was wondering if.. you wanted to... do something tomorrow night?" Raph felt his eyes go round. "Uh, sure babe. Tomorrow." Katie smiled, and winked at him, then walked out of the leigher.  
  
While Raph watched her go, he also noticed Leo take one of the girl's arms, he thought it was Nicole, and whisper to her in a corner. Then, he saw her grab him round the kneck, and then run out, screaming," YES YES YES! THANK YOU!" Raph trudged up next to Leo, and scared him to death. "Hey Leo." "AH!" Leo yelled. "Hey, your supposed to be ready for anything, Fearless Leader." Raph teased.Leo scowled at him. "So, what was that?" "Nothing." "I knew it. You aksed her out!" Leo's face went red. "Yeah, so what if I did?" "Nothing. Haha, ah, Leo..." Raph said, and looked at Leo knowingly. He then strutted off, leaving Leo to his confusion.  
  
Raphael saw his baby brother on the couch, and went to sit next to him. He put his arm around Mike's shoulders, and scared him to death too. "Geez, I must be really scary today!" Raph exclaimed, and Mikey laughed. "Hi Raphy." "Hey Knuckle Head." Raph rubbed his knuckles on Mike's head, but Mike didn't really care. He didn't mind if Raph did anything to him. MTV came on, and Mikey and Raph leaned forward and watched intently as Hoobastank performed their video of The Reason. After at least 10 videos, Raph relised something. "Mikey, where's Vicky?" Mike had obviously not heard him, because his eyes were still on the TV. Raph, naturally, got annoyed and slapped poor Mikey upside the head, making him jump. "OW, WHAT?" "Where's Victoria?" " In her room." Mikey whined, still massaging his head where Raphael had struck him.  
  
This worried Raph a bit. Maybe something was wrong, Vic didn't like to be alone. Raph got up and walked silently to Victoria's room. He was just about to open the door when he heard the little girl's voice from inside the room. "I know he wouldn't ever forget about ME teddy. Some goofy priss would never EVER catch his attention...would she?" Raph sighed. She must have heard when Katie asked him out. Then, he was hit with a question. Who on earth is that girl talking to? At this, he opened the door, and saw Vic sitting with her shell against the wall surrounded by her stuffed animals, and her favorite teddy that Raph had gotten her at the boardwalk in her arms. Apparently, she'd been having a little 'conversation' with Mr. Tickles before Raph walked in. She now looked up from her bear, and then clutched him tighter when she relised that somebody was in the room. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks were red, like she had just gotten through with crying, and was now seeking her bear's reassurance.  
  
Raph saw the hurt look in his baby sister's eyes as she looked away from him and stared silently at the floor. He sat down next to her, and looked off into the distance. "So," he started casually," Whatcha' doin' in here all by yer self?" Victoria looked like she really didn't know how to say it, but she sure skipped right to the point. "Raph, are you seriously going to go out with that prep you call Katie? She's uglier than Leo's butt!" Raph laughed loudly, and sighed. "Ah, Vic, of course I'm gunna go out with her." "What's so great about her though?" Raph coughed. "I dunno. It's just, this thing. When two people meet each other, they like each other a lot, and stuff. When you get around 13 you might understnad. Pointedly around Mikey's age. Now is no time to worry about it." 'Oh no, I sound like Splinter!' he thought, groaning inwardly.  
  
Tori still didn't look much happier. "Raphy, you know Natalie? Well, how come you've been spending more time around her than me? Raph, do you like her better?" Vicky's eyes welled up with tears, and she starting crying silently onto Raph's arm. "Aw, Vic. Of course not, baby..." He said, rubbing his hand on the back of her head. "Of course not. I love you very much Vic, and you never forget it, ok?" Vicky looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Really, raph?" "Really, sweetie." Vicky thought for a minute, tears still streaming silently down her face. "Ok." she decided, and snuggled into him, concealing herself from everything else with her brother's arms. She fell asleep soon, and Raph could feel her steady breathing against his plastron. He smiled, and fiddled with her hair. "Now, how much luckier can I get?" he whispered.  
  
Vicky was still asleep when Master Splinter came in. Raphael had accidently fallen asleep himself, and only awoke when Splinter made the slightest creak n the floor, and he jumped slightly. " Please put her to bed for me, my son." Splinter whispered, and Raph nodded, carrying his sister to the bed next to Sasha's. Vicky shared a room with someone just like Hannah and Jill. Hannah and Vicky were very vulnerable to nightmares, so Sasha and Jill could take care of them, so they shared rooms. Raph covered his baby sister's body in the quilt that April had made her for her first Christmas, and kissed her head goodnight. "I love you Vic." he whispered, not expecting an answer, and left, turning the light off before he closed the door with a click.  
  
Splinter went to meditate, as he did every night. He said that it cleared his mind of the stresses of the day. Raph went to the living room to find Leonardo in front of the couch trying to straighten himself up for his date with Nicole tonight. Donettello and Michaelangelo were mocking him from the couch. Mikey was on a roll. " Still ugly. Still ugly. AH! MY EYES! TOO...MUCH...ugliness..." Mike pretended to die, and Raph seriously thought about making this a reality. He approached Leo. "Ya' look fine, ignore those twerps." Leo smiled at him, and sat down on the floor, fiddling with his hands. "Ah, girls. See what they can do to you?" Raph said to Mike, and Leo smacked him in the shell. Mike laughed. "Yeah, they make you uglier by the second!" Leo grabbed his ankle and threw him off the couch. Poor Mikey! He landed on the long chair that they had placed next to the couch. "Ow!" Mike groaned, and Leo grinned proudly to himself. "You're so lucky Master Splinter wasn't here." Raph said. "So what if he was?" Leo told him. Raph stared. "Wha-?" Right then, the leigher door opened, and Nicole entered.  
  
Nicole had a grey hooded sweater on, and tight black pants. Raph whistled unintentionally, and shrugged and scratched the back of his head when Leo glared at him. (A/N: Alright, I'm gunna make this section Leo centric,for an obvious reason) "Leo, you ready t' go?" Nicole called over to him. Leo jumped and fixed his slumped posture. "Uh, yeah sure." He shuddered slightly, and then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Mikey's face. "Go get 'em, Lion. Get it? Leo... uh, lion...? Ah, just go." Leo rolled his eyes, and stood up. "Where are you guys going?" Raph asked. "Walk in the park." Leo answered dryly, and walked off with Nicole. "Bye Leo! Have fun with your babe!" Sasha called, making Leo turn around. "What?!" "Mikey told me to say it!" Sasha insisted, and Mikey hurriedly covered her mouth, and grinned shakilly at Leo. Leo sighed, and him and Nicole left the lair.  
  
The two walked down the sewer tunnel that led to the nearest man hole. Nicole had refused to walk through the dirty sewer water, so Leo was being patient and taking the longer way, through the concrete floored passages. They both were being quite silent. Leo was shivering, and not because of cold. He never thought a girl could make him so nervous. He kept looking over at her while her head was turned, and taking in all of her details. Being 17, his brothers always asked him about girls and all things related, figuring he would know best. Truthfully, he didn't know jack about girls and love. " Do I look like Dr. Love to you?" Leo had asked Mike when Mike had asked for advice yesterday," If you want to get a girl, take lessons from Raph." It was true. Raph could get any girl to like him, like a snake charmer getting his snake to follow him. But, women were a mystery to Leo. A beautifull, manipulative mystery. Leo snuck a look at Nicole again. Leo tried hard not to make eye contact when they spoke, or to not speak at all. He always stuttered, or something came out wrong, so he just didn't bother wasting his breath. But, since he couldn't read minds, he didn't know what Nicole was tackling with inside her head.  
  
Nicole had screwed up when Leo asked her if a walk in park was okay with her. "I'd love to go on a park in the walk with you!" She was garetfull he didn't notice, but turned red all the same. Leo suddenly pointed out a ladder that led to the streets, and started to climb up. Leo looked down when he noticed Nicole wasn't following him. She was staring disgustedly at how dirty the ladder was, and Leo laughed," You chicken, Nicole?" Nicole shook her head violantly, desperate to impress Leo and show him she was not chicken. She climbed hurriedly under him, all the while looking down, using all of her will power not to look up, althouhg she desperatly wanted to.(A/N:I think you all know why. Hint hint Leo is above her... think...) Leo threw the cover off the man hole and hopped out, then extended his hand for Nicole to take. But, Nicole's foot hooked onto the cover, and she feel into Leo's arms, her face coming very close to his. There was an awkward moment in which they stared at each other, but Nicole broke the moment by seperating them and blushing. Leo didn't know that she had tripped on purpose.  
  
Leo cleared his throat and jerked his head twords the side walk, hinting for her to follow him. As they walked, Leo stared up into the stars, millions of thoughts all trying to sort themselves out in his head. While he did this, he was oblivious of the female turtle admiring him. She was taking everything in, from the way the moon reflected off his eyes, to his biceps that cast a large shadow onto the ground. She had just begun relise just how well toned he was. She had stared intently at him during training. His moves flowed so perfectly, as he repeated his kata countless times, long after his family was through with training.  
  
Nicole found herself letting words spill out of her mouth, and they sounded like they weren't coming from her mouth, as though she had been thinking to hard and let them out. "Hey Leo?" Leo was shaken out of his thoughts, and looked down at her. His eyes stunned her, and Nicole was lost for words. Leo smiled, and Nicole wished right then that he would just look away so she wouldn't be so scared of saying something wrong. "A- are you okay? You looked a bit lost." Nicole finnally managed. Leo thought. Leo knew she was trying to open him up, and it was workng rather well. He couldn't resist the urge to pour his soul into her, tell her everything.That is, if she was willing to listen.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit... I dunno.You've heard of the Shredder, right?" Nicole nodded. "Yes. I don't know what I would call him, maybe grandfather? Kurai has become my mother, and she is Shredder's daughter, so yes, I'm Shredder's grand daughter. Why do you ask?" Leo kept his gaze on the ground. Great, he was dating Shredder's adoptive grand daughter. "Oh Leo, I don't enjoy being this closely related to him, he's evil, and dirty... you just asked..." Leo still gazed at the ground, and he felt Nicole's eyes on him. "Leo, I heard about what happened two years ago, and I'm sorry.." Leo looked at her. "Hey don't be. The Foot Elite don't scare me now anyway." Nicole nodded, and there was a very awkward silence. "Hey Nicole, you know Raph, right? Well, we fight a lot, and... ah, you don't need to hear this... never mind." Nicole put a hand on his shoulder. The warmth of it sent a rush of tingling up Leo's arm and down his back. "I'm listening Leo. You know you can tell me everything." Leo stared at her. How did she know he felt like that already? "Nicole, how d'you know what I'm thinking?" he asked. Nicole fidgeted. "I can read minds... And I think you're hott too..." Leo felt his eyes widen, and he laughed. "That's amazing! How'd you learn that?" Nicole smiled sheepishly. "I was born with it..." Leo nodded. Wow, a mind reader... wait, mind reader? He cleared his mind of every thing he was thinking about her just then, not particularly feeling comfortable knowing she could see and hear everything that went on in his mind. "So, you and Raphael fight?" Nicole started. Leo nodded. "Yeah... But we used to best friends when we were small." He chuckled as he remembered how inseperatable him and Raph had been when they were kids. "Never went anywhere without the other. But now, he's just gotten so damn stubborn... And he's always being all sour about how I'm leader and not him..." Nicole stared. "Wow, leader. Must be hard." "You have no idea. Splinter made me leader when I was five. And I love it, it just has it's downsides." "Like?" Nicole asked, wondered what on Earth could be wrong with leadership. "Well, you always put others before yourself, and you NEVER get a moment by yourself! And you always have to be so perfect! Argh!" Nicole watched curiously as Leo stared straight ahead of him while talking. He had not looked at her at all while he was talking all night.  
  
"And Raph, he just... he thinks I have it all. But he's got no idea what I go through. He sees it all as 'Leo, the over privilaged' 'Leo, the perfect student', or 'Leo, getting away with everything.' He doesn't get it. My muscles hurt like hell because of all the stupid extra training I have to do. Wow, I just swore twice in the past three minutes, AND I told you way too much. Heh, how'd you do that?" Nicole looked up at him. "Do what?" "Make me talk to you like that? I've just told you stuff I've never told anybody." Nicole blushed. "Well, I erm, didn't do anything..." Leo grinned, and glanced upward. "Hey, there's the park." He said, pointing to the enternace to Central Park. Leo felt his stomache twist when she 'accidently' touched him. Nicole gasped when she relised something. 'Oh my god. I've fallen in love with Leonardo...'  
  
They entered the park. A fountain was spouting water, which was glistening in the light of the moon and stars. Nicole and Leonardo strode across the grass, their feet sinking slightly, and the smell of fertilizer all around them. Near the park, there was a high school after game party at the foot ball stadium, and they were playing Nicole's all-time favorite song.  
  
(What I like about you, you hold me inside. Tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight? Yeah... Keep on whisperin' in my ear, tell me all the things that I wanna hear 'cause it's true. That's what I like about you.)  
  
Nicole gasped and clutched Leo's hand. "Oh, I love this song!" She looked down to see their hands in a lock, and she blushed, feeling her face burn. Leo blushed slightly too, but squeezed her hand. She smiled, and did a turn, then swung out away from him.  
  
(What I like about you. Ya' really know how da' dance.)  
  
Nicole tripped slightly, and laughed as Leo fell too, becasue she'd forgotten to let go of his hand. They looked up, and noticed their faces were very close together. They nearly kissed, but Nicole cleared her throat and walked over to the fountain, and stared at the moon's reflection in it.  
  
(When ya' go up down, jump around, talk about true romance. Yeah!)  
  
Leo came up next to her. He took out a penny, and held it out to her. "Here, make a wish." "Oh, Leo, you don't ?want me to waste a silly wish on your money..." "Yeah, I do. What would I do with a penny anyway?" Nicole smiled, and took the penny from his hand. She closed her eyes, whispered something, and threw the penny into the water. "What did you wish for?" Nicole smiled, staring up at the stars, which were reflecting off her beautifull eyes. " I wished that... you would hold me and never let go..." she whispered, and tore her gaze from the heavens and onto the boy beside her. Leo's eyes softened, and he smiled...  
  
(Keep on whisperin' in my ear, tell me all the things that wanna hear 'cause it's true. That's what I like about you!)  
  
Nicole smiled, and got closer to Leo, and stared up at him. "Leo, we can kiss if you want, you don't have think I'll say no." Leo laughed. "Stop that." She grinned, and Leo took the girl in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his kneck, and their lips were in a lock before they knew it. Leonardo loved this feeling, he'd never felt that flutter in the pit of his stomache before. It was like the Fourth of July was taking place in his head. When they broke from each other, Nicole's eyes were still closed. But, they flittered open, and she just stared, unable to move. She laughed, and hugged him. Leo smiled. So, this was love...  
  
(What I like about you, ya' keep me warm at night. Never wanna let you go, no you make me feel alright. Yeah! Keep on whisperin' in my ear, tell me all the things that I wanna hear, 'cause it's true, that's what I like about you.)  
  
Back at the lair( cue back to Raph centric) Raphael was the only one awake, watching the news. He wasn't really listening, or watching, but he had the TV on anyway. He was actually waiting for Leo. A bad storm had started, and Raph really didn't want his brother out in rain and lightning. Last thing they needed was a sick turtle. Raphael had gotten his share of assurances though. Master Splinter had said that Leonardo could take care of himself and would be home soon. Mike had said Leo was probably snogging Nicole in the park and didn't even notice the storm. Don told him that Leo could sense a storm if it were in Japan, he would be coming home right now. Raph was waiting anyway.  
  
Finnally, he heard light laughs as Leo and Nicole ran in from the storm. Raph's head snapped up, and he watched them. Their bodys were soaking wet, and Nicole was laughing herself silly. "Leo, hun, oh! That was so funny!" Raph smiled. Leo smiled too. "I tripped and fell into the sewer water..." he mumbled, and Niocle let out a fresh wave of unstoppable laughter. Raph snorted. Nicole had her head on Leo's shoulder, and Leo had his arm around her waist. Raph took a note off the table that he had given much thought, and handed it to Leo. Leo looked questioningly at him, but Raph held up his hand. "Just read it." Leo shrugged, and opened the note.  
  
'Fearless leader  
  
I know you hate that nick name. Exactly why I used it. I was just thinking, well I hate fighting with you about stupid little things. I'm really getting sick of it. We're both at fault here. I'm a bit cranky(okay, really really cranky ALL the time) and I'm sorry for that. You know I can't help it. And you're a bit too naggy. I'm just asking you to stop nagging me about little things, and I'll stop giving you a hard time, okay?  
Raphyell  
  
Leo beamed, looked up from the note and nodded to his brother. Raph put the thumbs up, then heard a groan behind him. It was Sasha, and she was rubbing her eyes and staring blearily at Leo. "Hi Leo. I heard your voice... ah, it woke me up..." Leo rolled his eyes and smiled. "Girl... you better get back to bed or Sensei will kill me." He picked his sister up and walked into her room that she and Vic shared. This left Raph and Nicole alone. Raph grinned as he heard a big roll of thunder. "I suppose you don't wanna go home in this weather, huh?" Nicole giggled, but didn't answer. Raph thought, and smirked slightly. 'Why dontcha call Kurai and tell her you're spendin' the night here?" Nicole smiled. "Oh, Raphael, I couldn't..." "It's Raph, and yeah ya' could. I insist." Nicole shrugged. "Thank you." she said, and dialed Kurai's number on her cell phone.  
  
"Hi Kurai. It's Nikki. God, stop yelling I'm right here! I know it's 3:00 in the morning! No- I just- no- I wanted to tell you that- I'M SPENDING THE NIGHT WITH LEO! Well I wouldn't have to yell if you didn't! It's because by the time I got to our man hole, I'd have a cold! Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Good night. Kurai, is that Josh in back gound? Shut up Josh! Thanks Kuria. 'Night." Nicole hung up the phone, and huffed. "Josh is probably the most annoying brother anyone could have." "I beg to differ." Raph said, taking all the melted pizza cheese off his sais, with which Mike had cut his pizza earlier. Nicole laughed.  
  
Leo came silently out of Sasha's room, and slowly closed the door. "Well, I guess you should go home now, Nicole." Nicole raised an eye brow at him, and as if on cue the thunder rolled louder than ever before. Raph replied for her. "She just called the woman. She's gunna stay here. She can't go home in that weather." Leo nodded, and smiled. "Where will she sleep though?" Raph stared at him. 'You're an adult, Leo, think." Leo's eyes went wide, and Raph snickered. Nicole doubled over in a fit of giggles, and she took Leo's arm, and they sat on the couch. Raph tiptoed to the hallway, and whispered, "Night guys!" Leo waved at him, and Nicole winked. Raph figured he would go to sleep, but he had no idea he wasn't about to do anything of the sort.  
  
No sooner had he settled down in his bed for the night, then he heard Victoria shriek. 'Oh no...' he thought. He leapt out of bed and thundered down the hall, and flung open the door to Sash and Vic's room. He saw Vic on the bed, still asleep, struggling and flailing, shrieking. She was pale, and her fists were clenched. Sasha was next to her, staring at Raph. Raph rushed over and knelt down beside his baby sister. "Raph, she's having a nightmare, but she won't wake up!" Sasha yelled, panicking. Raph grabbed Victoria by the shoulders, and shook her. 'Tori, Tori wake up!" He told her, and Vicky's eyes opened suddenly, but she continued to struggle. She ceased with this eventually, but collapsed into Raph's arms, and cryed harder. "Raph- d- don't go!" she shrieked, and Raph hugged her tiny body tightly. "Ssshhh, sweetie I'm here. Vic, it's ok..." "Raph, Sh-Shredder. H-he k-killed you..." she whimpered. "No, he didn't, I'm here Vicky. It was just a dream..." Vicky stopped wailing, but her body was still shivering. Sasha took Vicky's hand, and whispered," It's ok Vicky. It's ok. Me and Raph'll take care of you, ok?" Vicky nodded, tears still streaming down her face. Sasha kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe you can sleep with Raph tonight, will that make you feel better?" Sasha asked her little sister, and Vicky nodded. "Okay. Here's your teddy." Sasha said, handing Vicky Mr. Tickles. Vicky smiled, and buried her face in Raph's shoulder, and Raph smiled at Sasha. 'Thanks, Sash. You're very grown up." Sasha smiled and nodded and Raph hugged her goodnight, and Sasha climbed into bed. " Night Sasha." "Night Raphy."  
  
Raph turned out the light, and went to his room. Vicky clung to him, as though he might kick the bucket if she let go of him for one second. Raph opened his door, and pulled back the covers. He slid into bed, with Vicky beside him. She sighed, her breath shuddering, and snuggled into him. Her nightmare did not return.  
  
A/N: Finnally I'm finished with the stupid chapter! God my kneck and fingers hurt like hell! haha. Well, review please! I mean it. Review. Now. Bye! LYLF Monica 


	5. Raph's Night Out

Chapter 5: Raph's Night Out  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the turtles, which is completly obvious. How could a thirteen year old own that big of a business huh?  
  
A/N: Howdy! Now, this is more like it! I got some reviews! And, since nobody obviously reads the review replys, I'm not doing review replys for every sigle review( major sighs of relief from readers), I'm just answering questions. Here's one thing I have to answer.  
  
Aliveinthedarkness: The story does have a major conflict, it just hasn't been introduced yet. :)  
  
BTW: Any of you who like lemons(aka adult ickyness) forget about it! You can read sick stuff in other storys not written by thirteen year olds!  
  
Don: Monica, you're on my computer again?! Don't make me get Leo in here to hurt you.  
Me: Leo wouldn't hurt me, would you Leo?  
Leo: Nope.  
Me: Ha!  
Don: Just shut up and type, would ya?  
Me: Fine by me!  
  
Raphael jumped and groaned. He rolled over in his bed, and shoved the pillow on his head. "Ah, that damn alarm..." he whispered. Then, he felt the covers being pulled off of him, and then he felt a smack on his arm. "ARGH!" he yelped, and lept up to see Linda sneering at him. Oh, had she picked the wrong time. Raph gave her his glare, which Mike said could kill. Lin didn't even flinch, whereas her twin would always run in the other direction as fast as he could. "Wake up, lazy." Linda said, and ran out of the room before Raph could grab her and detach her head from the rest of her body.  
  
Raph lay back down. Like he was going to listen to Linda. Leo maybe, Mike sure, Don yeah, but Linda? Nuh uh. He put his arm around Victoria,who was still sleeping, and pulled her close to him. Raphael leaned his head back into his pillow, and listened to his jumbled thoughts. He really wasn't too good at sorting his head out, but it sometimes worked, and he felt strangly more relaxed. Since it wasn't working, he gave up. Then he thought of something. He had a date with Katie tonight! "Aw, great, nervousness!" he whispered.  
  
Vic woke up about ten minutes later. She yawned smally, and stretched her little arms, She smiled and kissed Raph's beak good morning. "Mornin Raph." Raphael sat up and his sister jumped on his shell, wrapping her amrs around his kneck. "Hurry up, breakfast breakfast!" she squealed, and Raph shushed her. "Do ya' want me maimed for life?" he whispered as he walked out to the hallway, eyeing the dojo, where Leonardo obviously was, wearily. Raph snuck out into the living room, but stopped sort when he glimpsed the couch. There were Leo and Nicole, Leo with his arm arm around her shoulders, Nicole with her hand on his chest. Raph shook his head, and smiled, leaving them alone and going round the living room to the kitchen 'Hehe, so Mr. Perfect isn't training huh?' Raph thought.  
  
When Raph and Vic entered the kitchen, there was already stuff on the counter, even pancake mix in the middle of being mixed. Very confused, Raph stood there, staring around. "HI!" Raph yelled in suprise, but scowled when he saw Mike grinning cheesily at him. "....." was Raph's reply. Mikey's smile faded a bit. Then, the young turtle relised he had annoyed Raph. Uh-oh. Raph pounced at his youngest brother and put poor Mike in a very painful headlock. "Get off!" yelled Mike, his only result being a tighter grip on his kneck. "Oh, C'MON! Leggo! Leo, get this freak off me!" shrieked Mike. It was a while before Leo and his Girl( wink wink) entered, by which time Mikey was pinned to the ground on his stomache, and Raph was pulling Mikey's arm back, painfully stretching the muscles. Leo chuckled," C'mon, Raph, don't hurt the poor wittle baby!" Raph grinned, and released Michaelangelo, who scowled up at Leonardo from the floor.  
  
"Thanks Leo, you're a real help. If Splinter was here..." Leo ignored him completly. "So," Raph started, turning to Nicole," How'd ya sleep, babe?" Nicole blushed, and looked nervously at Leo. "Fine..." she mumbled, and Raph fixed his gaze on Leo. Leonardo was trying hard not to look at him, and hi face was turning red. "Little romantic evening on the couch, Leo?" Leo snapped his head up. "What you think happened definantly did NOT happen! We just fell asleep next to each other! Nothing more!" Raph smirked. "Sure, Ginsu Master." Leo tryed not look flustered by this name, and ignored him again, instead asking Mikey," Didn't you have Hannah with you, Mike?" Then, a playfull yell could be heard from behind them and Raph whipped round. Hannah was running twords him, arms flailing, and smiling. She jumped up on Raph, and Raph yelled in suprise and almost dropped her. 'Geez, a bit hyper, Hannah?" Raphael giggled. Hannah nodded. "Mike gave me five cookies, but he told me not to tell Leo 'cause he would get his ass kicked!" Leonardo gasped at Hannah's vocabulary and turned to Mike. "Michaelangelo!" Leo thundered, making his little brother cower under him. Nobody ever used Mike's full name except when he was in trouble, so Mike knew he was in for it. " WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Mike smiled sheepishly," I was thinking that it would be a good idea if...um...Hannah learned a couple of...uh, new words!" Leo shook with anger. " MICHAELANGELO! SHE IS FRIGGIN FIVE YEARS OLD!" "Hey, it ain't such a bad word! Look who's talkin anyway!" Mike started snapping back, making Raph widen his eyes. Mike faltered," Sorry, Leo... I didn't mean to talk back." Leo stared. Raph could read the wow-he-respects-me-a-lot look on his face. "It's fine Mike. Geez, talking back is perfectly normal." Mike nodded. Raph spoke up, trying to change the conversation. "So, what were ya doin' with such a big mess?" "Breakfast." Mike said, turning back to his eggs. Raph grinned. He loved Mike's cooking, and was exceptionally grateful it hadn't been Donettello who had been so kind as to make breakfast.  
  
Well," sighed Raph," Where's Lin? I gotta rip 'er hair out." "She's in the dojo reading her training booklet. Why do you have to rip her hair out?" Leo asked, staring sternly at him. " When do I not have to?" Raph grumbled, and Leo laughed, but quickly shut his mouth. Suddenly, Raphael heard a creak of the floor behind him, and turned to see Don standing in the door way, with Jillian on his back. " Hey guys." "Hey Don." Raph greeted," Mike cooked breakfast." Donettello peered over at Mike making the eggs. The young mutant turned and grinned uneasily at his brothers and sisters. "Everyone ok with scrambled eggs?" he asked. Raph rolled his eyes. 'Ruined 'em again, huh Mike?" Mike scowled and gave him the shut-it-you-smart-aleck look. Jill hopped off Donny's back, and ran over to squeeze Mikey round the middle. "Hi Mikey!" she said, grinning up at him. Mike grimaced at her, rubbing his stomache. "Geez, knock the air out of me, why dontcha?" he said, but kissed her on the head. Raph laughed. "At least she didn't kick you in the shin, like she does me." Jill smiled her little inoccent smile, but faltered when Don stared sternly at her. "Hey Mike," Jill peeped, trying to change the conversation away from her," you done the pancakes yet?" Mike shook his head. "Not yet, Jilly Jillian." Jill grinned. "Good, 'cause me and Hanny wanna find our special mix. With the cinnamon stuff in it." Hannah smiled and nodded. Mike shrugged. " 'Kay. Have at the cupboard, girls." Hannah and Jillian both ran to the cupboard, and started throwing things out. Raph laughed. Life was a big game around here.  
  
After a while, when almost the entire cupboard had been emptyed and was strewn all over the floor, Raph heard more footsteps behind him. He and Mike both turned, as Don was over with the girls trying to help them find their wonderful Cinnamon Mix. Erica stood in the doorway, and she smiled at Mike. Mike waved. "Hey Mini Me!" Erica nodded, and giggled at her two sisters, one half of their body sticking out of the cupboard, throwing things out, and Donny trying to dodge the things being tossed out. Erica approached Mike, staring at the eggs. "Scrambled again, huh Mike?" Mikey glared at her, and she shrugged and went to help Don keep the girls under control. When Raph felt two pairs of eyes on his back, he thought 'Wow, everyone's waking up at the same time. We must be really loud.' He turned to see Kara and Linda in the doorway. Kara smiled tirdly, and Linda glared. Raph said good morning to both of them, a greeting that Kara returned, and Linda ignored completly. The two girls walked into the kitchen and started to assist Mike in making breakfast. Soon enough, Raph spotted Jeniffer standing in the doorway with Natalie in her arms and Sasha by her side. Jen and Raph did a high five, and Natalie started whining and reaching out for him. Raph took the little girl from his sister and kissed her on the cheek. Natalie squeeled and clapped her hands. Sasha ran to Leo and hugged his leg real tight, and Leo winced as he felt his leg go numb. "Geez, girl, pop it off while your at it!" Leo said, smiling and hugging his sister.  
  
Soon everyone, even Natalie, was helping make breakfast. Breakfast was a big event of the day, since they had to make it for fourteen people and sometimes Kurai or April and Casey. Leo, Linda and Sasha were all doing the dirty dishes from last night's dinner, with Nicole drying them. Leo and Linda were saving Sasha's kneck by stopping her from splashing suds all over Raph's shell. Nicole had offered herself to help with breakfast, and Leo had been guilty in saying sure. He didn't want her to help as she was the guest, but she had said it didn't feel right to not be helping. They'd argued quite a bit over it, but since Nikki was relentless, Leo had given in.  
  
Raphael, Jeniffer and Victoria were making the bacon. Vic was peeling out bacon strips from their package, and Raph was cooking them, a task that took three pans, since they had to make two pieces of bacon for each person, which added up to thirty, including Nicole. Raph was thankful that Jen and Lin had jobs as waitresses out in town. They looked human enough, and all they had to do was wear a shirt that would cover their shells. Jeniffer and Linda's pay was basically how the family payed for food and things, and sometimes April would give them a lone, which she refused to be paid back for. Jen was keeping an eye on Vicky, since Vic would try to lick her fingers after pulling off bacon, and Jen would have to stop her.  
  
Don, Kara, and Jillian had all been finishing up the eggs, but since that had been done, they were now setting the table for fifteen with Nicole's dryed dishes. They only had one set of dinnerware, so they had to wash the dishes after every meal then use them again. Don and Kara were setting out plates and glasses for everyone, and Jill was on her tiptoes, setting out the silver ware and knapkins in her special way she'd been using since she was three, and Don had been carrying her around the table while she did so.  
  
Mike, Erica, Hannah, and Natalie were all finishing up the pancakes. Mike was mixing Jill and Hannah's special Cinnamon Mix, Erica was slopping the mix into the pancake mixer, which would mold the pancakes into hearts, and Hannah was in charge of putting in the correct ingrediants for the mix. Master Splinter said this would help with her reading and comprehension skills. Natalie was doing every baby girl's job, licking the spoon.  
  
When the huge family had finnally set up the table for breakfast, they sat down. Splinter entered, and all of them stood, Nicole following Leo's lead, not wanting to look stupid. Splinter seated himself, and nodded, then they all sat down again, Nikki again following Leo. Then, the breakfast conversations began.  
  
Splinter, Linda and Sasha were all bothering Leonardo about him 'sleeping' with Nicole, who was watching embarressedly, on the couch last night. "So, you just fell asleep next to each other?" Linda asked, smirking in her evil way. Leo nodded curtly, staring at his herbal tea that he drank every morning. "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard from you, Leo!" Linda laughed, and Splinter nodded in agreement with her. "She is right my son, I can tell when you are lying." Lenoardo cursed in his head, and his eyes darted quickly to his Master, then to his cup again. "So, what's so great about her, if you don't mind me asking?" Leo stared at Sasha, feeling somewhat irritable. "You want me to tell you my million thoughts?" Leo snapped, Nicole blushing and keeping her attention determidly on the table. Sasha quickly shook her head. "Didn't think so. I don't know how to explain it, Sasha, have a fellow girl explain it to you. Don, or Linda or something..." Leo said, jerking his head at Linda. Linda snickered at the Don comment, but looked up when Splinter cleared his throat. "Leonardo, Sasha is of no age to hear such things. And you two stop back stabbing your brother!." Leo and Linda replyed in unity," Hai Splinter."  
  
Next to them, Raph, Jen, and Vicky were talking about Raph's date with Katie. As though he didn't have enough stress about it on him already. "So," Jeniffer asked, after talking endlessly about the subject, and finally deciding to ask where the date was going to take place," where ya' takin' her?" "I'm takin' her on a cycle ride, and to the beach, ok Jen?" Raph mumbled. Jenny nodded, seeming impressed. "Nice choice. Very romantic, yet tottally you. And grils loooove sunsets and beaches!" "Thanks." grumbled Raph, feeling more and more annoyed with Jen's annoying critic act. Raph took a large drink of orange juice. "So, are you two gunna kiss?" Victoria asked innocently. Raph's eyes shot open and he choked on the juice, Jen snorting and trying to hide her fit of laughter while doubling over. Raph stared at Vicky. "Maybe..." he sputtered, wiping juice off his mouth. Vic looked confused by his reaction, and looked at him wierdly. "You're wierd, Raphy." she said, and Raph nodded, smiling. "And remember, you promised she wouldn't replace me." Vic reminded him, and Raphael nodded. "Yes I did."  
  
Don and Kara were talking about robotics, with Jillian piping up and speaking her opinion when she knew what they were talking about. Their words were hurried, as though they only had a few moments to discuss the matter before they dropped dead. Jill shook her head. "Geez, you two, talk a bit faster and your lips'll fall off!" Don laughed. Jill rolled her eyes. "I know you have no lips, smart aleck!" Don smiled, and continued to talk with his sister.  
  
Mike and Erica were both talking excitedly about the new Silver Sentry comic coming out in a week's time( A/N:if that's spelled wrong or anything tell me, becasue Mike will not let me live if it stays spelled wrong!) "Did you know that in that issue, he has to face a new enemy!" Mike said, talking almost as quickly as Don and Kara. Eric nodded, now getting sort of bored with the conversation and trying to eat. "And-" "Okay, Mike! Just wait for the comic book to come out!" she snapped, and Mike's smile faltered. He shrugged, and started to pig out on the bacon, slapping Leo's hand away when he reached for some.  
  
Hanny and Nat were sitting together, and Hannah was helping her eat her baby food. It wasn't working too well; Natalie didn't seem to want to open her mouth, and instead the food was all over her mouth and dripping down her chin. Hannah was being patient though and picked up a knapkin from the table and wiped her baby sister's face off, then tried again. Natalie decided she was hungry now, and took the bite. Hannah smiled, and got another spoon full, and gave Natalie another bite. Natalie grabbed her bottle of juice then, and started to suck it down, with Hannah finally being able to eat her own food. She wiped off her little sister's face, and started to eat her breakfast.  
  
When breakfast was over, and Raph had done his part in washing the dishes, him and Vicky went to watch TV before training. Raphael found it quite hard to spend quality time with any of his sisters. What with nine sisters and three brothers roaming the leigher, it was hard for him to even be alone by himself! Raph sat down and leaned back into the couch, setting Vic on his lap. He sighed and turned on that twisted show, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. After about two minutes, he found himself wondering if his eyes were going to pop out of his head they were so wide open. After a few episodes had passed, April entered. Raph jolted awake from his doze when he felt April's hand on his shoulder. "Oh, sorry Raph. I didn't mean to scare you..." Raph shook his head. "It's fine." Raph noticed Victoria wasn't on his lap, or anywhere else in the living room for that matter. "Hey, where's Vicky?" April shrugged. "Probably with Jen. Hey, how'd Leo's date go last night? Don told me he went out with one of Kurai's students last night." "Her name's Nicole and it went great. He's actually out with her right now." April frowned. "Where at?" "Who knows, the little love birds never tell ya' where they're goin'." April shrugged and sat next to him. "I'm so TIRED!" she complained. "How come?" "Well, the shop is getting a hell of a lot of costumers! I never have one second to even think! And then there is dates with Casey-" "WHAT?!" Raph yelled unintentionally. April didn't flinch. "Didn't you know? Me and Case are dating." Raph stared at her. "Ooook." He said, and leaned back into the couch, slightly embarressed. April shook her head. "So, yeah, I just want some alone time." Raph looked at her in disbelief. "Well, why the hell did you come here? We have like, thirteen mutants in here right now!" April shook her head. " Wrong. You have twelve. You added an extra." Raph stared at her for a second, then remebered. "Oh, that's right you don't know..." "I don't know what?" Raph shook his head, and heard Natalie crying from her room. Raph sat there for a minute, hoping that Splinter would get off his butt to go get her, but no, -he- had to. He growled, and went to get her.  
  
In time, Raphael returned with Natalie in his arms. he spotted April's face, which was confused. "Who's this?" Raph grinned. "The thirteenth memmber, Natalie." April smiled. "Splinter's willing to deal with another one, huh?" Raph shrugged. "I think he's crazy." April laughed, and tickled Nat under her chin. Natalie looked kind of freaked out. Raph understood why, April must look so different to the little girl. Raph laughed," That's April Natalie!" Natalie looked at him confused. How can this thing be her friend? Natalie then looked at April again, and contorted her face, as though trying to figure out what she was. Then, suddenly, Natalie's mood changed, and she dived at April and hugged her. April hugged her too, eyes wide. Raph laughed himself silly. "Well you get your share of being tackled." Raph said, and April scowled.  
  
April yelped when Leo, appearing as if out of nowhere, said," Hey April." She pursed her lips and put hand on his shoulder. "Leo, don't do that." Leo shrugged. "Well, hi anyway." she said, kissing him on the cheek. Leo saluted her, and turned to watch the TV for a minute. Raph smiled. April always had favored Leo and Don most of all of them. He didn't really mind. He had April's boyfriend to hang out with, he really didn't like being around girls much anyway. Then he thought of Katie, and quickly made an exception. "April!" Leo exclaimed, looking at April and the circles under her eyes as though for the first time," You look like you just died! What happened to you?" April smiled. "The shop happened to me." Leo nodded in symapthy and vaulted the couch to sit next to her. Natalie dived for Leo this time and hugged his arm tightly, and Leo put his arm around her very very small body.  
  
"So," April sighed casually, looking at Leo," Where's Don?" "Kitchen." "Mike?" "Same." Raph groaned. Oh boy. Bad things always happened in the kitchen between Mike and Don. Ever since Mike had turned fourteen, Don had been determined to get his 13 years worth of getting back. Sure enough, Mike and Don entered, and Mike was scowling at Don again with murder in his eyes. Mike had pink paint all over his body, and stuck to it were little bits of feather. Don was wheezing with laughter, doubled over and red in the face. Raph chuckled, and Leo couldn't help but giggle himself. Mike frowned at both of them,then glared furiiusly at Donny.  
  
A voice behind Mikey said," Yes, pink is your color Mike." Jeniffer smirked at him, then came to sit on the arm of the couch on Raph's side. "Hey Carrot-Top." Jen greeted, grinning at April. April scowled at her, and Raph and Leo snorted, but they shut thier mouths when April threw a dirty look at them.  
  
After a while, the entire family had entered, and all of the little girls were sitting on some part of Raphael, since they weren't exactly good at sharing him( sorry Lenni, I stole this from you). Natalie and Victoria were both sitting on Raph's legs, leaning back on his plastron, Hannah and Jillian were both snuggled back into his muscular arms, and Sasha was sitting on his shoulders. Mike kept glancing over at Raph, and snorting loudly.  
  
"Truth or Dare, you four?" Jill said, as the family played their usuall game of Truth or Dare," Um... truth." Leo said, announcing him, Raph, Don and Mikey's decision, a worried look on his face."Hm... do you guys have a crush on anyone?" "Yes." They all answered at the same time, looked at each other, and laughed. Hannah rolled her eyes. "We all know -you- do, Leo. That girl's over here all the time." Leo shrugged, smiling.  
  
Around 6:30 at night, Raph was freshening up in his room, getting ready for his date. He kept tying, and retying his bandanna, but it always seemed to look wrong to him. He jumped when he heard a knock on his door, and a call of,"Can I come in?" "Sure, Leo." Leonardo opened the door, and came to sit down on Raph's bed. "So, whatcha doin'?" Leo aksed him, staring at Raph."Gettin' ready for my date." Raph grunted, still struggling to make himself look decent. Leo shook his head, and put a hand on Raph's arm. "Raph, you look fine. It's ok, bro." Raph sighed, and sank down onto the bed next to Leo. "Leo, what is it with girls? Why do I feel like... I dunno, like I'm gunna throw up, but it's a good feeling at the same time?" Leo shrugged, staring at the wall. "That's what I asked myself when I went out with Nikki the other night. I don't really know, Raph. Why're you asking me anyway?" Raph stared at the ground. "Because Splinter's never fallen in love before, so I can't talk to him... and you have." Leo felt his eyes go round. "Oh... well...." Raph put his head in his hands. "I swear I have a feeling I'm gunna say somethin' stupid, and everything'll be ruined..." Raph moaned and Leo looked at him. "Raph, it'll be fine. If I don't say so myself, you're quite the charmer. Just be yourself, okay?" Raph laughed. "You sound like a girl. But it's good advice anyway." Leo shoved him, and they both walked out of Raph's room together.  
  
After a few minutes Katie entered. Raph's jaw dropped when he saw her, she was so stunning. Her short black hair was in a messy pony tail, with a red highlighted hair tie in it. Her big brown eyes glittered in the light of the lamp on the side table. She had on a tight fit stomache revealer that was white and said 'I Love New York City!' on it. She also had on tight jeans, and a leather jacket and boots. "Are you ready to go, Raph?" Raph was still staring, not really taking in the fact that she had asked him a question. Leo pushed him, and his head snapped up, and he nodded. Raphael took a deep breath, stood, and strode forward. 'Just be yourself.' Raph thought,' Remember what Leo said.'  
  
Raph and Katie stepped inside the elavator that led to street level. Before the door shifted closed, Mikey gave a loud whoop for Raph, making the turtle go red as his bandanna. He shook his head, and Katie sighed. "You're lucky." "For what?" Raph asked. "Having such a big family. That cares about you. It must be great." Raph stared at his feet. "Yeah, but I want my space too." Katie smiled.  
  
When the elevator reached the top, and the doors shifted open, Katie gasped. "Nice wheels!" she exclaimed, running her delicate hand along the seat of he shell cycle. Raph beamed proudly, and patted it. "Yep, she's my baby." Katie laughed, and shook her head. Raph threw one leg over the bike, and sat down. He put on his helment, dug around in Don's junk and found Mikey's helment under it all, and handed it to Katie. She sat behind him, and screamed when Raph started the engine. Raph rolled his eyes, and yelled over the engine," You okay?" Katie nodded. "Sorry!" Raph sighed, and zoomed out of the garage. Once he got onto the road, he popped a wheelie, and Katie grabbed him round the waist to keep herself from falling off the end. She buried her cheek into his shell and laughed. "YEEEEEHA!" Raph yelled, doing another wheelie.  
  
He turned a corner, and spotted Casey Jones in an alley beating some kids who had drugs with them. Raph yelled," Hey, Case!" Casey looked away from the guy he was socking the daylights out of, and waved. Katie smiled at the guy and asked," Who's that?" "Friend of mine. Casey Jones." Katie nodded, but yelped as Raph revved the engine suddenly and sped down the street. Soon they came to the beach and Raph parked the SC on the grass. The two went to sit down in the sand, and Katie took off her shoes. Raph sighed and fell down onto the sand. Katie laughed, and rolled up her pants, then threw off her leather jacket. She fell down next to Raph, and the two sat there, staring at the water. Raph kept fidgeting, looking over at Katie fervently, but determined to be himself. 'Hey, Jen told me that ladies love a sly man...' Raph thought, and he sneered evily. Katie was staring at the sunset, which was reflecting off of her eyes. Raph stuck his foot in the water. It was freezing. He flicked his foot up, sending water up into Katie's face. She screamed, and wiped her face, then stared at him. He wiggled his eyebrows, and Katie smiled. She put a hand on his back, and shoved him face first into the water. He came up coughing and laughing. Neither one really relized they were acting like they were five years old, they didn't really care at all. Raph pulled Katie down with him by her leg, and they both splashed and laughed for what seemed for ever. They got pretty wet, and Raph was really glad turtles were amphibious, or they might have drowned each other by now.  
  
After a while, Katie tripped, and toppled ontop of Raphael, and stared into his eyes. "Well, this is an awkward position..." Raph whispered. Katie nodded, staring at his face. She lifted her hand up, and took his eye mask into it. He didn't even make a move to stop her as she pulled it up to reveal his brown eyes. "So that's what they look like." Katie whispered, and Raph laughed quietly. Katie lowered her face twords his, and they kissed. She felt Raph's body shudder a bit when their mouths met, but he quickly caught on and returned it. The two were completly oblivious of Casey Jones staring at them from above. Casey took out a camera. "Hahaha, black mail!" Casey said, then whispered," Good for you, bud." and sped off.  
  
When Katie broke away from him, Raph's head was buzzing like mad. Katie's too. "Damn he's a good kisser!" Katie thought, and rested her head on Raph's chest. The warmth of Raph's body made Katie feel safe, and she wanted lie there in his arms forever. Raphael ran his hand over Katie's wet hair, and kissed her head like he did with Victoria. Katie looked up at him, and pressed her lips onto his again. He got brave enough to caress her cheek with his hand, and she put her hands on his shoulders to make the kiss more passionate. Katie lay her head back down, and placed a hand tenderly on his chest. Raph wanted to scream out with joy, announce his love to the world, but he kept it all contained, this resulting in a strange tingling in the pit of his stomache. He smiled, holding Katie close to him. He relised he was still in the water, but he didn't really mind. Raph looked down at Katie who was staring out at the horizon again. "Katie?" She looked up at him. "I-I love you, Katie." Katie smiled softly. "I love you too, Raphael." They kissed again, more passionantly than ever, and Raph's head started to ring with some strange sound that seemed it wasn't really even there, sort of making him feel light headed. Katie pulled Raph closer to her, and she smiled when they broke away. Raph had the urge to pull her back, but he didn't want to make her nervous, so he just lay back down, and closed his eyes. Katie was getting tired too, and she really didn't care if she fell asleep here. Her body was numb from the freezing water but Raphael's arm was making up for it.  
  
Katie woke up much later. It was pure night outside now, the only light being the moon and stars. She looked at Raph, and noticed he was asleep as well. She shook him. "Raph! Raphael!" Raph grunted awake, and stared blearilly at the sky. "Stars? Ah, we gotta go! You can spend the night at my place!" Raph and Katie scrambled up, and hopped onto the shell cycle. Katie was still putting on her coat when Raphael started going down the road, and he had to grab her so she wouldn't fall. Katie smiled as Raph 'accidently' squeezed her backside, and Raph winked at her. 'I am the Flirt Master!' Raph thought evilly. "Hang on!" He warned, and Katie screamed as he took off at full speed twords the layer.  
  
When they reached the garage, the two jumped off, Katie with her arm on Raph's shoulder, and Raph with his arm aroud Katie's waist again. The two crept into the elevator, went down, and Raph went out into the living room first. "Oh, geez, it's 1:00 in the morning, Kate!" He hissed, beckoning her twords him. Katie's eyes widened, and she smiled. The two tiptoed silently to Raph's room, and Raph closed the door behind him, trying not to make a creak. Katie was looking her self over with disgust. "Ugh, I'm so wet!" she whined. Raph smiled. "You're still beautifull anyway." Katie grinned and pushed him. "Ah, you..." She stared around. "Um... excersise much?" Raph looked confused, then laughed. Katie was gazing at the weights stacked on top of each other in the corner, the new punching bag he'd gotten from Mikey, and the weights that he tied on his feet whenever he went on a run by himself. "Hehehe..." Raph replyed, sort of embarressed. Katie shook her head. "You don't have to be nervous, silly." "I know." Katie giggled," So, um... where am I gunna sleep?" Raph grinned, and Katie got the picture. "Oh, you bad bad boy!" she scolded playfully, and Raph smiled, and rummaged around in his drawers. he took out a towel, and placed it round her shoulders, then kissed her tenderly on the cheek.  
  
Katie climbed under the covers of Raph's bed, and Raphael got in next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled Katie close to him, the smell of her damp hair lulling him into the best sleep of his life.  
  
A/N: Yeah! All done with this chapter! Bwa ha ha ha ha! Now, show of hands, how many of you LOVE romance? Huh? Huh? Anyway, I'm doing a poll for all you turtle fans. "Who do you think is the hottest turtle?" Pick one, and either e-mail your answer or answer in a review! WPS! LYLF!  
Monica 


	6. Feel The Love Tonight

Chapter 6: Problems  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! This chapter is kissey-full, as always expected from yours truly ;) If any of you are Van Helsing fans, maybe you could read my new story I'm posting? Hello? Oh, and one more thing. If anybody seems very out-of-character in this chapter, tell me PLEASE!  
  
Don: Monica, I would NOT freak out over such a little-  
Me: Shush! Yes, yes you would, trust me. Now don't give it away!  
Don: -- Whatever...  
  
My Poll: It looks like most of you are going for Mikey OO  
  
Review replys-  
  
In The Clouds: No, Pen Name hasn't always been Donny's girl. Hehe, it used to be Leo's Girl but my favorite turtle recently changed from Leo to Don, so... Yeah. OMG, that was me who reviewed like that! Cool:) I know, isn't it so irritating how some people will only write about ONE character ALL the time? It's so annyoing:) But no offense to you people who do! Your storys ROCK!  
  
A/N: Guess what? I think I'm going to do poll's through out the entire story. Just because I like to know what people think, so when I write all my other centrics, I'll think of them! News update, Monica has a new favorite turtle! Thanks to a conversation I had with Raphangela(wink wink) I love Donny! Yay! Ok, enjoy the chapter now!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raphael woke up the next morning, blinking and frowning, He hoped it wasn't all a dream, the date, the kisses, Katie, it couldn't have all been such a wonderful dream... He turned over to be sure. He was confirmed by Katie's sleeping body that it all had not been a dream, and he was over joyed. He pulled Katie's body closer to his, and kissed her head tenderly. Katie blinked and yawned, then looked up at Raph, smiling. "Good Morning." Raph whispered in her ear. "Morning." she said back, and kissed him gently(oo lala).  
  
Once the two had gotten up, and Katie had fixed her hair so she was satisfied, they walked out into the living room. He saw Leo sitting in there with his head in his hands. "Oh my god he's not with your sister!" Raph joked to Katie, and Katie smiled. But, Raph caught the look on Leo's face, and thought something must be up. "Hang on a sec, babe." Katie stared at Raph as he went to go talk to Leo.  
  
Raphael approached his brother, and knelt down in front of him. "Hey bro. Somethin' up?" Leo nodded. "Yeah, it's Victoria, she had another dream last night... but this time it was about... her getting captured...and taken to the zoo." Raph's eyes widened. "Why would she dream that?" Leo shrugged. "I don't know, that's why I'm worried... Remember when Jeniffer was 12, and she had that dream about... me getting tortured by Shredder? That happened Raph.".  
FLASH BACK  
  
Fifteen year old Raphael jolted awake when he heard his sister screaming. He ran into Jeniffer's room, and saw her flailing and screaching on the bed. Raphael ran to her, and grabbed her shoulders. "Jen, Jenny Wake up!" Jeniffer's eyes shot open, and she started crying. "What is it,sweetie?" Raph asked. "L-Leo! Raph, w-we have to help Leo!" Raph shook his head. "Leo's fine, babe, he's in his room-" "N-NO! RAPH WE G-GOTTA HELP HIM!"  
  
Just then, Raph heard a scream from Leo's room. "Shit." He muttered, and ran in there, Jen behind him. Raph nearly threw up when he entered the room. There was blood everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, and on the bed. Shredder was in there, holding sixteen year old Leonardo by his kneck. Leo was very battered. His legs had huge gashes in them. His plastron had been sliced open, blood gushing out of his wound, and his kneck had claw marks. Raph heard thundering footsteps behind him, and 13 year old Mike and Linda came running in. Linda started crying, and Mike ran back out, yelling," Master Splinter!" Raph jumped at Shredder and kicked him hard in the chest. Instead, he just hurt his foot, because Shredder's armor was too hard.  
  
Raph saw a gray blur shoot past him and knock Shredder clean off his feet, and release Leo. Linda ran over to him, and yelled for Don. "I'm coming! Just getting some supplys!" Don yelled hurriedly. Soon, he came running in too, took one look at Leo, and turned white. He knelt down, but more like fell on his knees, and got right to work. He pulled Leo into a safe corner, and started to clean out his cuts. Raph and Mikey lept and Shredder, helping their Master kick his metal ass. Pretty soon, Shredder chickened out and ran, and Jen walked in. "Is Leo okay?" She asked Donny. Don thought, and nodded. "He'll be fine." Jen nodded, smiling. Raph grabbed her around her waist. "He wouldn't have been without you, Jen. You saved him." Jen smiled, and hugged her brother around his kneck, silently crying.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Raph shuddered as he remebered that night, two years before. "Well, yeah, but Leo... Victoria captured? She's with SOMEBODY everywhere she goes! How could she get caught?" Leo shrugged, shaking his head in frustration. "I don't know, Raph. But we should monitor her dreams... just to be sure..." Raph wasn't through though. "And, that was Jen. This is Vicky." Leo nodded. 'Yes, but, Victoria may have picked it up from her." Raph felt his eyes go round. "Maybe..." He gasped, and glanced in the direction of Victoria's room. "Let's keep an eye on her." He mumbled worriedly, and Katie walked in then. She knelt down and put a hand on Raph's shoulder. "What is it, Raph?" Raph sighed. "Ah, sister just had a nightmare. Nothing really...serious..." Katie bobbed her head, slightly hesitantly. "Ok..." Raph jumped as a door slammed, and he turned to see Donettello stomping away from Mikey's bedroom door. Raph cocked his head. "What's wrong Don?" "Shut up." Don fumed at him, and stomped off, to the door, grabbed his jacket, and stormed out. "Ok..." Raph said, staring at Leo. Then, they heard a door open and close, then Mikey came out into the living room. His eyes were red, and he was sniffing slightly. Leo frowned. "Mikey, what's wrong, bud?" Mike shook his head. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. "Mike, what did Don do to you?" Raph asked, slightly angry that Don made Mikey so upset. Mikey drew in a shuddering breath. "We... um... we were fighting..." "Well, that's obvious, Mike, what did he SAY to you?" Leo said, looking like he was slightly angry as well. "He said... well, we were just kind of talking and stuff. He was doing... an experiment and... I knocked something over. He got really mad, and I told him to not have a cow. And just... I don't know he just started yelling at me, it's likehe's been bottling it up forever or something... I don't know..." Mike broke down crying then, and Raph put his arm around him to comfort him.  
  
They heard the pitter patter of little feet behind them, and Hannah appeared next to Mikey, who wiped his eyes best he could. He really didn't want his little sister to see him crying like that. Hannah looked up at Mikey with a concerned face. "What's wrong, Mikey?" Raph smiled. "I think Donny needs to go cool off." "What did Donny do?" "He... got mad at Mike." Hannah stared at him. "Why would anyone do that?" she asked, as though Mikey was completly immune to anger twords himself. Raph smiled, and Mike grimaced slightly, and sat down on the couch. "I don't know, Hanny. I think Donny just needs to... let off a bit of steam, I guess..." Raph explained, sort of suprised at what he was saying. Now he knew how HE acted all the time. He shook his head, and sat on the couch next to Mike, who was pretty much calmed down, and was staring at the floor. Hannah still had questions. "Did he curse at you, Mikey?" Leo and Raph looked at Mikey too, wanting the answer to this question as much as Hannah did. Mikey nodded hesitantly, and waited for Raph to start yelling and swearing about Donny. But Raph didn't. He decided swearing was not going to help anything.  
  
A few hours later, after breakfast and a while until training started, Don finally returned home. He walked through the living room, where Mike and Raph were watching TV. Raph watched worriedly as Don passed in front of the couch. Mike stared determidly at Raph's hand, until he could hear Don's bedroom door close. "Mike, you have to sort this out. You can't keep avoiding him forever..." Mike shook his head. "I can, and I will." He stated, and turned the channel. Leonardo and Nicole had left a while after Don had stormed out, and now returned. Katie was still there. She had tried to contact Kurai to see where their new hide out was, but Kurai wasn't answering her phone. So Katie just had to stay with them until Kurai called her back. Katie smiled as Nicole came in with four flowers in her hands. "Awwwwwwww!" Raph, Mike, and Katie said to Leo, and he blushed slightly, and slapped Mike on the head lightly. Raphael grinned, and winked at Nicole, who smiled and winked back at him. He laughed, and Nicole tickled his face with the flowers. "Shut it, Baldy." she said, and walked off with Leo, Raph grinning and shaking his head while looking after her. Katie stared from one to the other. Raph caught her look, and laughed in spite of himself. "Babe, me and your sis are the best friends in the world! It's nothin like that! I could never two-time on you, babe." The two kissed gently, and Mikey pretended to barf over the back of the couch.  
  
"Training!" Leo called several minutes later, and Raph groaned and stood, then trudged off to the dojo, Katie beside him. He slammed his fist on Linda's bedroom door. She didn't seem to want to wake up. "Leo, wake yur sister up." Raph mumbled but Leo shook his head. 'Before training, she's YOUR sister." Raph sighed. "Mike, go wake your twin." Mike nodded, and Raph smiled at Leo. "See, Mike listens to me." "Well, Mike isn't older than you, now is he?" Leo said, and ran into the dojo before Raph could grab him.  
  
"Raph!" Victoria greeted, and ran to him, and he caught her before she fell to the floor. "Hey, girlie!" Raph smiled, and kissed Vic's head. "Raph, I wanna show ya' somethin! I can do a ninja kick!" Vicky exclaimed, and Raph widened his eyes. 'Baby, you're not a ninja..." Vic pouted. "Well, I wanna be a Kuochi. Geisha is boring." Raph smiled. She did have quite a point. "Listen, hun. LINDA is trying to convince Splinter to let you girls be Kuochi. What makes you think a four year old could do any better with convincing him?" Vic shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying, can you?" Raph laughed. "Nope." "Well, anyway, watch this." Vicky attempted a split kick, but fell down on her itty bitty booty instead. Splinter entered the dojo, next to him Leo, who was talking to him in low whispers. Splinters was nodding and keeping a calm face, yet his eyes blazed with anger and dissapointment. As the two walked by, Raph heard a bit of what Leo was saying. "I don't know Sensei, I think Don has gone off the deep end, he just started yelling..." Raph shook his head sadly. He was worried that this little thing could change Don and Mike's relationship forever.  
  
Kurai entered soon, behind her Emily, Kristin, Josh, Derik, Gary, and Chris. Mike and Don both rushed up to the two girls at the same time, avoiding each other's eyes. The two pulled their own girl to the side, and started whispering to them. Raph shook his head as his two younger brothers picked Emily and Kristin up like a snap. Both girls flung their arms around their respective boy's kneck, screaming," Thank you, Thank you!" Raph chuckled slightly, and Leo shook his head. "Little brothers." The two said in unition. Training started then, and Splinter and Kuria decided to mix the two clans together for sparring. Kurai said it would be good for both groups of boys to fight different people with different techniques once in a while. Leo and Josh were paired up, as were Don and Derik, Mike and Gary, and Chris and Raph.  
  
Chris grinned as Raph unsheated his sais, the weapons glinting in the light of the dojo. Chris withdrew his own weapons. Raph smiled. "Sais, huh?" He said, and Chris nodded. "Well, this outta be pretty fair." Raph said, shifting into a defensive stance, then lifting one hand a signaling for Chris to bring it on. "Try and hit me, Chris." Raph mocked, and Chris smirked, then yelled and ran twords Raph. Raph flung two arms up and blocked the blow before he could be hit. "Hehehe, pretty good. Not good enough." Raph grunted, and Chris glared slightly with determination. The two yelled and sprinted twords each other, sparring pretty good for what time it was in the morning. Normally Raph was all tired and not wanting to do training, today he was as happy as ever. He noticed Katie was watching him intentelly, which encouraged him to do better and be stronger than usual.  
  
After these spars were through, they paired up different. Splinter announced the pairings. "Leonardo, you will spar with Raphael." "Yes." Raph hissed. He wanted to hit somebody real good, but he didn't really know why. Leo seemed like a good target. "Michaelangelo, you will spar with Donettello." "WHAT?!" Mike yelled, and Don glared furiously. Splinter look confused. " You used to love sparring with Donettello, my son." "Yeah, that was when he didn't want to KILL ME!" Mike cried, desperate to get a different pairing. Splinter shook his head. "I do not know why Donettello would wish to do such a thing, Michaelangelo, but I will not assign you a diffrent partner." Mike looked so scared, it was as if Don was The Shredder. "But-!" "No buts Michaelangelo! Defensive stance NOW!" Mikey whimpered, and faced Donettello in his defensive postion. Donny yelled and ran at Mike, Bo in the air. Mike tried hard as he could not to scream, and blocked Donny just in time. He wrapped his Nun-Chuku around Don's Bo Staff, dis-arming the turtle in purple, and then side kicked him in the chest, sending Donny into a wall, smacking his shell hard on the wall. Raph winced slightly. This could get ugly...  
  
And it did. Raph was so suprised. Don had acted nearly exactly like HIM. After Mike had sent him into the wall, Don had lept up and attacked Mike with such force it was kind of scary to watch. Nobody ever knew Donettello to be so strong, or so willing to hurt Mike. He'd kicked and punched Michaelangelo countless times, nobody really paying attention for they had their own spars to concentrate on. Mikey had recived a bloody lip, and had surrendered, but Donettello had not. He kept kicking, poor Mikey yelling, screaming, begging him to stop. Raph had finally looked up when he heard screams, and had rushed over to pull Donny off of his littler brother. Mikey had a black eye and his lip was bleeding more now, and Kurai had ran over and checked him over. Splinter had left. Now, Mike was in Don's lab, getting patched up by Leo. It had taken a lot to get Mike in the lab without Don knowing, but Leo had managed to help Mike in without detection. Raph was in the bathroom, digging around for their ointment for bruises. "I can't believe you did that, Don." Raph whispered. He heard the door open, and he looked up, smacking his head on the corner of the table. "AH!" He yelled, and rubbed his furiously as he looked to see who it was. "Ah, hey Kate." he said, grimacing. Katie smiled, and kissed his head. "You get scared easily don't you?" she whispered. Rph shook his head, making her laugh. "What's wrong with Donny, baby?" She asked, sitting down on the floor with Raph, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Ah, nobody knows. Same thing that's wrong with me, I guess... Just decided to turn up now..." Katie frowned at him. "And what's wrong with you?" she asked. Raph shook his head. "Get angry... reeeeal easy. I just never knew Don picked it up from me... and this late in his life, you'd think around five, not... sixteen." Katie shook her head. 'Well, I hope he... and Mike don't lose anyhting between each other. " Raph sniffed in spite of himself, and stared off into space with watery eyes. "I think they already have."  
  
Raphael visited the lab much later. Mike was just going to get out, and Leo was still in there talking to him. Raph smiled "I hope I'm... not intterupting anything?" Leo shook his head, and beckoned Raph over. Raph knelt next to Mike, and Mikey gave him a smile. "Hey, bud. You ok?" "Yeah, Don didn't hurt anything that much." Raph shook his head, and sighed, closing his eyes. "Ah, Mike. What's happening wiht him? I really hope... he doesn't pick up, the anger fom me. There isn't anyhting worng with HIM..." Leo frowned. "There's nothing wrong wiht YOU either Raph." Raph smiled, and hung his head. Mikey started whimpering a bit. "Leo... do you think Don hates me?" Leo shook his head. 'No, Mike, none of us can hate you. None of us can hate anyone who is family. That's what we are Mike. Family. Don will get over it, you'll see. Then we'll be that happy family we were before. Me and Raph have stopped fighting, that's good, right?" Leo and Raph knew they were talking to Mike like he was five, but it did seem to be helping. Mike nodded, and sighed. Raph nodded too. If they could jsut fix whatever was wrong with Don, they could be happy. "I'm glad you and Raph stopped fighting. It was getting kind of scary to hear you guys yelling, and hitting each other..." Mike said, and Raph could tell his eyes had softened. Here was his baby brother, telling him that him and Leo had scared him because of some ridiculous fighting. "Sorry Mike..." Leo whispered. Mike smiled, and shook his head. "Nah, it's over now..." Mike stared off into space.  
  
All three of them jumped when a knock could be heard. "Come in." The door opened and Kristin walked in. Her smile faded. 'Am I intruding on something?" Mike shook his head, shooting her his winning smile. She grinned, and knelt down, putting a hand on his knee. "Well, I was wondering if you and Donny wanted to do a double date?" Mike's eyes widened, and Raph grimaced. Kris and the others hadn't been there to see the incidnet. "Uh, sorry, babe. But me and Don are going through stuff right now." Krisitn frowned. "Well, Mikey, the only way me and Emily are allowed to go out is if we're together. I need to keep an eye on the little ditz." Mike looked to Raph for support, but Raph shrugged. He didn't know what to do. Mikey look back at Kristin, and hesitantly nodded. "Alright. But if Don kills me, you stay away from my funeral." Mike said, and Kristin smiled. "Okay."  
  
Much later, Raph was looking around for his CD player in his room. "Dah, where is it?' he mumbled, upturning everything in his room. He ran out into the hall way and into Don's room. "Donettello, where's my-?" He stopped when he saw Don's computer on. There was a little window. It looked like a recording window. Raph grinned sneakily, took a look around to see if he was being watched, then tiptoed twords the computer. He laughed quietly, and pushed the play button. Raph's eyes widened when he heard it:  
  
"Mike watch it! crash! Ah, Mike! Look what you did!"  
  
"Sorry Don..."  
  
"Michaelangelo, that stuff is going to burn through the floor!"  
  
"I said I was sorry, Donny, geez, don't have a cow! It's no big deal."  
  
Raph gasped as Don's recorded voice got louder and louder until the speaker started buzzing, and he had to turn the volume down.  
  
"MIKE! NOTHING IS EVER A BIG DEAl TO YOU! YOU THINK THAT NOTHING F MATTERS, NOTHING AT ALL, MIKE! WELL, Y'KNOW WHAT? NEWS FLASH! SOME DAMN THINGS OTHER THAN COMIC BOOKS AND TV MATTER YOU KNOW! NOW GET YOUR HEAD OUTTA YOUR ASS AND START ACTING SENSIBLE!  
  
"Geez, Don. You don't have to swear-"  
  
"SHUT IT, MIKEY! JUST SHUT UP AND GO BE USELESS SOMEWHERE ELSE!"  
  
The recording ended. Raph's jaw dropped. That could NOT have been Don who said all that to Mikey. And all over a spilt experiment? Something else must have happened, or... Raph shook his head. He looked up when he heard happy yells from the living room. He walked in, the recording pushed to the back of his mind. He grinned whenn he entered the living room. April was back! She'd been on some business trip because she'd gotten a job offer in Lansing, and they hadn't seen her for weeks. "Leo!" she yelled, hugged him round the kneck. Raph laughed. "I swear, you two should get married." Leo and April looked at him with disgusted looks. He shrugged. "What?" Then, he heard the little thunder of footsteps behind him, then Victoria rna in out of nowhere. "APRIL!" "Hey, Vicky!" April gasped as though she suddenly relised something. "Oh, Leo, get your father in here!" Leo raised an eye ridge, and ran off to get Splinter. Raph looked at April, who was being babbled to by Vicky. He chuckled, and looked away from them when Splinter called to April from the hall way. "Ah, nice to see you again, Miss O'Neal..." He gave her a friendly smile, and she smiled back. "It's great to see all YOU guys again." she said, grinning at them all. "Except, Mike and Don. Where're they?" Raph and Leo looked uncomfortably at each other. April frowned. "What? What is it?" "Uh... well, Don is going through... hormones I guess. Mike and Don got into a fight, earlier today." April's eyes got as big as a dinner plate. "Mike and... DON?" Leo nodded, and Raph grimaced. April shook her head. "Wow..."  
  
Splinter cleared his throat, obviously trying to change the ubject. "So, Miss O'Neal, you wish to talk to me about something?" April jumped and grinned. "Oh yeah!" She set Vicky down next to Raph so she could give her arms and back a little break. "Um, Splinter, I was wondeirng if you would allow me to take Vicky with me for a while. She's been begging me and begging me to ask if she could have a little sleep over with me, so, how about it?" Splinter thought for a second. 'I do not know, Miss O'Neal. The surface is not a very safe place for her to be... especially at her age." April nodded, but still had plenty room for argument. "But Splinter, I think it would be a good oppurtinity for her to get to know the surface world a little better. Just so she isn't suprised when she is older." Splinter frowned, but turned to Leo and Raph. "What do you two think?" Leo's face explained what Raph felt. Splinter was asking their opinion? Raph, not really thinking about this, answered straight forward. "Yeah, sure... what harm could there be?" Leo looked worried though, and whispered in his ear," Remember her dream, Raph." Raph widened his eyes, but shook it out of his head. "Yes, but I think April is right! Do you really think she needs to be just finding out that humans exist when she is fourteen?" "Raph, she'll know about them before then!" Leo and Raph argued immaturilly for a few more minutes, when they finnally came up with a decision, which Raph announced. 'We think the idea is wonderful, Master Splinter." Vicky smiled, and Raph winked at her, and showed her his glinting Sai, pointed to Leo, then ran his hand horizantilly across his kneck. Vicky giggled.  
  
Splinter nodded. "Miss O'Neal, you may take Victoria with you. But I do wish for her to stay for dinner, after which you may leave. You are more than welcome to eat with us." Raph and Leo nodded violantly. April laughed. 'Okay! Like I have much a choice anyway! Y'both have swords, If I said no you'd threaten me!" Leo and Raph nodded again, and Victoria laughed loudly. Splinter nodded smiling slightly, and looked at Leo. "Leo, please call your siblings for dinner." Leo bowed. "Yes, Sensei." Leo ran off to the hall way, and yelled for the others to "Get their butts out here or he'd cut their heads off." Everyone came out, all of them giving Leo a good shove, all except Linda, who stepped painfully on his foot. "Hm hm hm." she laughed quietly, as Leo glared after her.  
  
The large family sat down for dinner much much later, and Victoria just did not seem to be able to stop moving. She kept hopping up and down in her seat, or fidgeting with her fork. And when she wasn't moving, she was talking non-stop. She seemed very excited to be going to the surface for the first time in her life. Raph only wished he could be there with her. Oh well, he thought, she doesn't need me everywhere she goes.  
  
Later that night, Don, Mike, and Raph were all in the living room, waiting for Kristin and Emily. Mike was sitting on the couch, and Don was in Splinter's chair, both of which were across the room from one another. Raph was in between the two, looking nervously at them both. Then, the leigher door opened. Kristin and Emily entered together. They were both wearing jean jackets and pants. Emily had on a shirt that said, "I Love Turtles", and Kristin had on a shirt that said 'Mike' on the pocket. Raph snorted when he saw THAT. Krisitn must have just gotten it or something. Mike stood up, staring at Kristin, and Raph doubled over in an attempt to controll his fit of laughing. "H-Hey Kris." Mike stuttered, oblivious of Raph having a fit behind him. 'Hi Mikey. Are we ready to go?" She asked, smiling at Donny. Mike shook his head. 'Have t' wait a bit. My sis is leavin' tonight and I wanna say 'bye to her." Kristin smiled. "Okay." Mike and Kristin sat down on the couch, and Em and Don sat on the floor.  
  
"So..." Kristin started," How old did you say you were, Mikey?" "I'm fifteen. Why?" "Just wondering. I'm fifteen too." Mike nodded. NERVOUSNESS! He just had this feeling like he was gunna say something really stupid, crack a bad joke, or SOMETHING! Raph was looking at Mikey, sort of feeling sorry for him. RAPH had been nervous, he couldn't imagine how Mikey felt... Then he looked up when he heard Victoria skipping into the room. "I'm goin' to da' surface! I goin' to da' surface!" April was behind her, talking with Splinter. "And I do not want her out after 9:00-" "I got it-" "And no sweets before dinner-" "I know-" "And absolutly no being seen by humans-" "SPLINTER! Calm down, please! Victoria will be fine! Now stop playing over protective father and say 'bye!" Raph giggled. April ALWAYS spoke her mind, especially when it came to Splinter. She didn't really think Splinter was the best parent in the world. Especially for such a large family. April spotted Emily, and smiled at her. "You must be Don's girlfriend. Thank god for you, I was starting to think he was gunna propose to me any day now..." Emily laughed, and Donny blushed bright red.  
  
Victoria, with her special teddy bear from Raph in her hand, ran to Splinter. "Bye daddy." "Goodbye Victoria." "I will miss you!" Vicky called, and she ran over to hug her brothers goodbye. "Bye Raphie." she whispered. "Buh-bye, Vic. You be good for April, okay?" "I will, Raphie. I pwomise." She toddled off with April. "Bye everyone!" April called, and the elevator door closed. Raph sighed and leaned back. "Well, that's one less thing to take care of." he mumbled, and Mike laughed. 'Yeah, but now you get double duty with Natalie!" Raph's eyes widened, and he groaned, falling side ways in his despair. "No, no no no no....." he whined, his voice muffled because his face was smashed on the couch.  
  
Mike stood up, sighing slightly. "Well, time to hit the road, gals!" Don, Emily, and Kristin all stood up, and the four walked twords the elevator. "Bye guys!" Raph called, and Donny and Mike turned and waved bye. They kept waving until the door closed. (Shifting to Mikey centric) The floor jolted as the elevator started to move, at which time both girls yelped in unition. Mikey laughed and shook his head. "You okay, babes?" They both nodded, and Kristin giggled. 'Ok, Kris, I have to know." Mike said," What is WITH the shirt?" Kristin looked down at her self. "What about it?" "It has my name on it!" Mike exclaimed, pointing to Krisitn's right breast. Kristin slapped his hand away from the spot where it shouldn't be, and turned red. 'So..." she mumbled, and Mike chuckled, and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm just kiddin' ya', girl." Kristin blushed. Mike had his arm around her! She stared at Emily, who gave her the thumbs up.Mike sighed. 'I love girls.' he thought, and chuckled inwardly.  
  
When the four of them reached the ladder under the man hole, Mike climbed up first. Don followed him, leaving the two girls below them, staring disgustedly at the ladder, just as their sister had done. "Oh, c'mon!" Mike said, urging the two Geisha to follow him. Kristin grimaced, then followed after Donny, grabbing her sister's wrist and dragging her along as well. Mike shoved the sewer lid off off the man hole, and climbed out. Don climbed out too, and the two boys helped the girls of out the sewer. Kirsitn was brushing herself off, and Emily was tapping the dirt off of her shoes. Mike rolled his eyes, and put his arm around Krisitn's shoulders. He had to hand it to himself, he sure knew how to pick up babes! Kristin, a bit hesitantly leaned her head against Mike's shoulder. When Mike squeezed her, she leaned her head on him with complete confidence. Don and Emily, on the other hand, were having a bit of trouble. They wouldn't even hold hands! They were just walking beside each other, which Mike noticed as he glanced over at them, and staring straight ahead.  
  
Then, Donny traveled away from Emily. "Hey Mike...." "Hey." Mike siad, looking worriedly to the side in case he had done something else to make Don mad. "Uh... I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry I yelled at you earlier. I didn't mean to swear, either... And I'm SO sorry I beat you up in the dojo. I was really, REALLY angry... You do forgive me, right?" Mike glanced at Donny beside him. Don's eyes were full of pleading, and his face was straight. Mike smiled. "Of course I do, Don-San." Don smiled, and punched Mike affectionantly in the arm. "So.... what d' you chicks wanna do?" Mike asked,. Kristin shrugged. "How bout a movie?" Don grinned, nodding. "Yeah, how bout the drive-in, Mikey?" "Yay!!!!!! I haven't been there in a long time!" Kristin laughed. "Hehe, alright boys, and Emily, it's settled." When the four of them got to the out-door drive in theater, Mike and Don put up their hoods and Mike shoved his thumbs into his pockets. "I hope it's Linda's shift...." Don whispered, and Emily frowned. "Your sister?" "Oh, yeah, she works here as a waitress slash ticket lady." Mikey said, and stood on his toes to see over the gate. "Sweet, no line.... No people! The place is empty. Boo Yah, it's Linda's shift! Yay! Linda!" The kids all jogged up to the ticket stand, and Mike and Don took off their hoods. Linda was turned around, counting money. She had on a white and red striped shirt on, tight blue jeans, and a name tag that said, 'Linda'. "Hey Lin." Mike said, and Linda jumped and turned. "Oh, hey guys!" Linda grinned and leaned on her elbows on the counter. She spotted Em and Kris standing timidly in the back ground. "Who're the babes, Mike?" Linda asked. "Girlfriends." Mikey said proudly, and Linda, looking impressed stared at Don. "Wow, Donny! YOU'VE got a girlfirend?" Don blushed deeply and nodded, and Emily giggled quietly. "Great job, Don. She's quite a fox." Linda joked, and Emily blushed slightly. "So, what's your name?" "I'm Emily...." "Wow, that name's pretty. I'm Linda." Emily smiled. "Thanks. Your name is pretty too." Linda grinned. "And you are?" "I'm Kristin." "I love that name! I was going to name my daughter that when I grow up. No joke." Linda said, and Kristin grinned widely.  
  
"So, how bout some tickets, sis?" Mike said, and Linda jumped. 'Oh, sure. What for?" "Well, what's playin'?" "Uh.... Cinderella Story...... Shark Tail......... and First Daughter." "Only three!? Well, are you guys okay with Shark Tail?" Mike asked and everyone nodded, and he grinned. "Great! Alrighty, four tickets fo' Shark Tail, Lin." Linda nodded, and pressed the red button on her ticket machine four times. "That's four bucks Mikey." "Aw, c'mon, I'm your brother! Can't you just let me off free?" "Sorry, no can do. Cough up the money, Michael." Mike grumbled, and dug into the pockets of his jeans, and took out a five dollar bill. "I want the change, Linda." Mike said, and Linda smiled, put the money in the cash register, and took out a dollar. "Here ya' go, enjoy. Mind you, I'm watching you, and I'll tell Leo everything that goes on." Mike widened his eyes. "Please, no Linda. Let's just call this a Twin-To-Twin Secret?" Linda nodded. "Alright, but feel lucky you aren't Raph or I'd have said otherwise." "I know it." The four teenagers all made their way down the isle of wooden benches, and Mike finnally found an empty one. "Alright, file in, soldiers." Mike said, immitating a general's voice. Kristin smiled, and squeezed into the isle. To do so, she had to press her body against Mike, and he grinned evily, and sat down next to her. "Mike, you are so sick." Don hissed at him, and Mikey winked mischieviously at him. As the movie started, Mike kept looking over at Kristin. 'Hm... how to start a conversation....uh.....' But Kristin saved him this pressure. "So..... aren't you Linda's twin?" she aksed him, and Mike nodded, grinning. "Yup, and proud of it. Linda rules." Don laughed. "Yeah, to you. Us three think she's an evil little witch." "Really, Donny?" Linda called from the concession stand, and Don smiled weakly. Kristin giggled. "Do you like having a big family, Mike?" Mike smiled slightly. "Yeah, sure, I love my sisters and brothers a lot, but sometimes everyone is all nutty and all over the place. Like one night, when Leo was baby sitting, we all got sugar high, and started running aorund, knocking everything that wasn't bolted to the floor over. Hehehe, my chocolate cake always does the trick. But Leo got in so much trouble when Splinter got home!" Kristin laughed and nodded. "I know what you mean. Sure I don't have as big a family as you, but I still have a big one. And do you think it's easy being the youngest?" Mike giggled and shook his head. "No way! I used to be the youngest, Linda's two minutes older. But yeah, then came Sasha, and then they all came along." Mike grimaced, and Kristin giggled again. Mikey was very funny, and she liked that. "Hey uh, want somethin' t' eat?" "Of course YOU do, Mikey." Don whispered, and Kristin smiled, and nodded. "Sure." They got up, and squeezed out of the isle. Mike approached the still vaccant concession stand, and tapped Linda on the shoulder. "You again? Hehe, what'll it be, Mike?" "Uh... how 'bout two medium pocorns, and four Pepsis?" Linda nodded. "Yeah sure..... that'll be... eight bucks." Mike's jaw dropped. "EIGHT?! Aw, c'mon sis, can't ya' just let me off free?" "Do you want me fired, Michael? Now c'mon...." Mike muttered something about evil bitches as he took out eight dollars, and handed them to Linda. "Thanks, bud." Linda said, got his order, and then Mike tried to carry everything at once. Krisitin looked at him with a concerned look. "Hey Mikey, why dontcha let me carry some of that?" "Nah, I got-" Mike dropped one of the popcorns, and some of it spilled over the pavement. Both of them knelt down quickly to pick it up. While they were hastily picking up the little kernels, Krisitn accidently touched Mikey's hand, and he looked up at her. She was beat red, and blushing like mad(Raphangela:NOT WITH THE BLUSHING!) Mike flashed her one of those winning smiles, and she blushed so furiously she was almost completly red. "Why do you have to be so hott, Michael....?" Kristin whispered, and Mike laughed. "Runs in the family I guess."  
  
He looked up at Don and Emily, who were making out at the bench. Mikey stood up and whistled. "WHOOHOOO!!!! GO DONNY!" "ALRIGHT EM!" Don gave Mike the thumbs up, and pulled Emily deeper into the kiss. "DON, YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Mike yelled, and laughed. "Alright, I think we can leave them alone." "Speaking of alone..." Krisitn said, took Mike's shoulders, and shoved him into the shadows, his back making a soft thud on the side wall of the concession stand. Then, she pressed her lips on Mike's before the young mutant could do anything. Even his eyes were still open, but he slowly closed them and wrapped his arms around Kristin's waist. "C'mon, no fair. I'm supposed to be the sly ass here." Mike muttered, and Krisitn smirked. But, Don and Emily came rushing to them, completly out of breath. "What?" Mike asked, but Don shook his head, breathing heavily, and handed him a shell cell. "Hello?" "Mikey, it's Raph!" "Hey Raphie-Boy! What's up?" "Mike, April just called...!" "What is it, what's wrong?" Mike asked, shouting at the cell phone and panicking. Raph's voice was shaky, he could hear yelling in the back ground, and the screeching of tires. Raph hesitated before answering. "V-Vick's been taken away by the zoo."  
  
TBC Poll: Do you think Don's gay, like some people do?  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! So, what do YOU think is going to happen? OO Nobody knows.... except me! AH HA HA HA HA! Please R) LYLF Monica 


	7. Family Rescue

Chapter 7: Family Rescue  
  
Disclaimer: Noticed I haven't been putting this up. Well, it's a pain! Oka,y don't own anything that sounds familiar....  
  
A/N: And we are at the last chapter, prior to the epilogue! Wow, we're almost done here, folks. Please R&R Sorry this chapter is a tad short ;)  
  
Raph was so close to tears his throat hurt and he could hear and feel his voice shuddeirng. "The zoo?!" Mike's voice yelled, and Raph nodded although he knew his little brother couldn't see. "Yes! April and Vic were in her apartment when them zoo goons knock on the door. So April answers, and they asked for Vicky. 'Hand over the creature, or we'll take it by force.' Naturally, April told 'em to get lost. They kept their word. They snatched Vicky and took off. When April called me, they smacked her over the head so there wouldn't be any witnesses. We got there before she bled too much..." "BLED?" Mike's voice made Raphael's head buzz. "Don't worry, Mike, Me, Leon, Nikki and Kate got here in time. April is unconsious right now, but we stopped the bleeding and Leo said she'll live." Raph could hear Mike's shallow breathing, and Don talking in the back ground. "Alright Raph. Me, Donny, and the girls are coming. Just hang on a sec." Raph hung up, and sighed, a tear running down his cheek. "Raph?" Leo said, putting a hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph shook it off. "I'm fine." He muttered, wiping away his tears. "Raph it's okay to be upset..." "I got it, Leo! I'm fine..."  
  
After a few minutes, Don and Mikey ran in. Don knelt beside April, and took her hand into his. Her eyes flittered open, and she stared up at Donny. "Don? Ah, my head..." Don grinned. "She's fine." "Damn zoo! I'll sue them, I swear to god!" "Definantly fine." Don added. Raph nodded, and looked at Leo. "Show them what ya' found." Leo reached into the jeans he was wearing as a disguise, and took out a piece of paper. He held it up and read it aloud. "New York Zoo. 132 Main Street." Mike's eyes were wide. "Why did they have to take her..." He whimpered. Raph shrugged, and felt tears in his eyes again. He let them fall this time, and embraced Mikey in a hug. "I don't know Mike. But we'll get her back, I promise."  
  
All of them ran outside. Raph hopped on the shell cycle, and Katie got on behind him. Don and Em got in the Battle Shell and sat in front, Donny in the driver's seat. Leo, Nicole, Mikey, Kristin, and April all got in the back after them. Raph revved the engine on the shell cycle, yelled," Hold on to me, Katie!" and sped off twords the zoo. Him and the Battle Shell got there at the same time and everyone hopped out. Linda, Jen, Erica, Kara,Sasha, Jill, Hannah, Casey, and Splinter were all there already. "Guys!" Everyone yelled, and Raph ran forward, April beside him. Her eyes got watery when she looked at Splinter. "I'm sorry, Splinter..." She whimpered, and bowed her head. Splinter smiled. 'It is alright, Miss O'Neil. It was an accident. You did what you could." April smiled, then saw Casey. "Casey! Wait, why are you here?" "Vic is part of my family as much as theirs, babe." April smacked his arm. "Don't call me babe!"  
  
Raph and Leo front flipped to the wall, and Raph peeked behind it. "I don't see any guards." Leo nodded, and flipped again, then started to walk silently into the zoo, everyone following him. Raphael heard screaming and deep, loud, male voices. He ran faster, Jen beside him. When they looked into one exhibet, Raph nearly passed out. There was Vicky, bleeding on her arm, and her fore head. The blood was trickling down her face onto her cheek. She was chained to the wall. "This is just sick. She's only four!" Raph muttered, saying every curse in the book after words. "Pick that, pad lock, Raph." Linda whispered, after throwing a shuriken at the glass and breaking a hole in it. Raph saw the pad lock on Vic's chains, and nodded. He hopped up, and started to pick the lock with his sai. "Raphie?" Victoria mumbled, as she fell when the chains were released. Raph caught her in time. "Oh, Vicky.." He said, his voice cracking. "I' okay, Raph. I'm okay." Vicky said, smiled, and hugged raph around his kneck.  
  
Then, a gun shot sounded, and Raph felt a white hot pain in his shoulder. "RAPH!" Katie was beside him in a second. Raph clutched the wound on his shoulder. He watched his own blood seep from between his fingers, and trickle down his hand. "Raphie, baby, are you okay...?" "Fine, I'm fine..." "But, baby we have to get the bullett out-" "There are more important things than me right now, Kate!" He bellowed and Katie jumped back from him. Then, Raph heard Leo's strong voice. "Everyone, on my signal! NOW!" Everyone, even the girls, and April, and Casey, and Splinter ran twords the mob of armed guards. All of the grils picked up sticks. Except April. She grabbed one of Leo's katana's from the pack on his back. "I think you can fight with one, Leo." she yelled, and Leo nodded. April saw the same guy that had smacked her over the head, and grinned evily. She whacked him hard on the side of his head, and his skull cracked with a sickening thud. "Pay back, buddy!" April snarled, and ran twords another guard.  
  
Pretty soon, all of the guards were dead. "Vic, we did it! Vicky?" Raph asked. Victoria wasn't answering him. "Victoria? TORI?!" "Raph." Raph heard Leo's shaking voice, and spun around. Vicky was lying on the ground, face down, with a hole in her shoulder. "No...." He whimpered, and sank to his knees. Don sniffed. 'I'm sorry Raph..." Raph looked up at him disbelievingly, shaking his head slowly, not wanting to believe it. He stared at Vicky again. "No.... no, please Vicky.... Don't- don't do this to me..." No answer. Raph felt fury rising inside of him, mixed with despair. He started to shake, and suddenly screamed into the night. "NOOOOOO!" He felt Leo's hand on his shoulder. "Why, Leo? She was just a kid.... four years isn't long enough... there's so many things she hadn't done yet..." Hannah walked forward. "Vicky? C'mon... stop.... stop playing, Vic, c'mon...." Hannah's eyes welled up with tears, and Mike knelt down beside her. "Oh Mikey, she's really dead..." Hannah whimpered, and Raph broke down crying, craddling Victoria's body in his arms. "I love you... Silly Tori..." He whispered. "I love you too, Raphie." Raphael looked up. Vicky was smiling weakly at him... alive?! "V-Vic? Vic! VICKY!" "Hey, Raph! Sheesh, bust my brains, why dontcha?" "Oh, Vicky I'm SO sorry...." He embraced her tiny body in a tight hug. "I' okay, Raphie. I'm okay." Vicky whispered.  
  
But then he looked up. It was April and Casey, seperate from everybody else. "Hey, check it out." Raph said to everyone, and they all looked up. Casey got down on one knee, and reached into his pocket. He took out a felt case, then opened it to reveal a diamond ring. Raph felt his eyes go wide. Casey said something to April, and her eyes went wide. She started crying, and grinned, then flung her amrs around him, screaming," YES! YES, I WILL!" Then, April and Casey kissed passionantly, and Raph and Don stood up, and started clapping. "Whooooooo!" Jen smiled. "GO APRIL! OW OW!" Everyone started cheering. Then, Mike silenced everyone. "Okay, who is hungry?" Everyone grinned widley. "PIZZA!" 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: OKAY YOU RETARDS I DON'T OWN THE DANG THINGS, OKAY?!?!?!?!  
  
A/N: Wow, we're really finished. I hate to see storys come to an end. I know I hated it when reading them, but I hate it more when I write them. Well, I will write a sequel, guranteed. Another centric on an un known turtle, in 1st person :0) Okay, so, here's the epilogue!!!!!  
  
Review Replys:  
  
LenniLuvsBrian: Hey hey hey! I have nothing against Donny! I love Donny, he's hott;)! It was just a poll, don't hit me! ;) Thanx for catchin' back up!! :D Luv ya, Len!  
  
The phone rang loudly, and Raphael was shaken out of his doze on the couch, and he fumbled for it. "HEY JEN WHERE'S THE PHONE?" "I DON'T KNOW, WHY YA' ASKIN' ME?" "'CUZ YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S TALKIN' ON IT ALL THE DAMN TIME!" He finally found it on the floor under the table, though, and clicked talk. "Hello?" "Heya Raph!" "Hey, April! How's the HoneyMoon going?" "Me and Casey are having a great time! We're gunna send Donny pictures via E-Mail." Raph smiled. April and Casey had gotten married some weeks after Casey proposed, and were now in Britain on their HoneyMoon. "That's great April I can't wait. Well, I have to go. Linda's having a family argument with Splinter about lettingeehr and the girls be Kunochi." "Which is...?" Raph snorted. "Geez April, with the amount you talk to Leo you'd think you'd know... women ninjas." "Alright, well tell me how it goes." "Alright. Bye, Carrot- Top." "Buh Bye, Hott Head."  
  
Raph hung up, and sighed. He got up, and travled to the dojo. He was joined by Donny, Mike and Leo in the hall, and the four of them went to the dojo where the argument was nearly over. "But, daddy, I don't really think we're getting anywhere as Geisha. It's fun and all, but I'd really rather be a ninja. I think it's a great way to be healty, as well. Ask Katie, she's seen Raph enough..." Erica said. Everyone giggled slightly, and Raph blushed from outside the door. Then, he heard Splinter clear his throat to order silence. "Alright, my daughters. I believe you have given me fair time to think on this subject, and I thank you for being so patient, with the exception of Linda who has bothered me every day since you all first asked me. I have made my decision. I will let you be Kunochi, and Geisha on the side. I want you to be young ladys as well. But only as long as you stay dedicated and hard working like your brothers. Otherwise you will be reverted back to Geisha." Raph groaned as all the girls screamed with joy, and when Splinter walked out, his ears were folded back but a smile played across his face. "Kids..."  
  
Later, the four boys were in the living room discussing April's phone call. "Where are you guys thinking about going on your HoneyMoons?" Raph asked. "Hm...Hungary." Mike said, and Leo laughed. "I wonder why." he mumbled and Mikey glared at him. Don grinned, and thought. "Uh... Britain." Leo snorted. "Again, I wonder why." Rah nodded. 'It's only because April is there on her HoneyMoon." "Is not!" Don retorted, turning red. "Raph?" Leo asked. "Hm....Italy. I dunno why, so don't ask me... my minds just been on it... How about you, Leo?" "Oh, I know this one!" Mike exclaimed. Leo answered, "Japan." "I KNEW IT!" Don, Raph, and Mikey all yelled in unition, and everyone laughed, even Leo. "What's so funny?" a female voice called from behind them. "Oh no, it's Nikk! Prepare for make out session! Hitch up your trousers, and grab your umbrellas, it's gunna be a wet one!" Mike exclaimed and Nicole grinned at him, then at Leo. Leo smiled at her with misty eyes. Raph stared from one to the other. "Ahem, take a picture of each other, and look at THAT." Mike mumbled, and Nicole smiled, and sat down next to Leo on the floor. "So, what was so funny, guys?" Raph glanced at Leo, and giggled. "Leonardo here says he wants to take his woman to Japan for his HoneyMoon." Raph announced, and Nicole nodded. Raph stared at her, and her cheeks flushed. "Raph, I'm pretty sure me and Leo won't get MARRIED..." "Hey, y' both are eighteen, you're pretty close to it." Raph argued, and Leo's face burned. "Shut up, Raph..." he mumbled, and Raph smiled. "I'm gunna go check my mail and see if April sent those pictures yet." Don announced, and Mike yelled after him," Chicken! If we have to endure Leo and Nikki, you should have to too!" Don instead, yelled, "YES! SHE SENT THEM, GUYS!" Everyone entered Don's room after Raph had snatched Natalie off the floor, away from his precious slice of pizza.  
  
Don looked into his new mail, and saw a message with a label,"HoneyMoon" Donny double clicked it, and a message popped up:  
  
Hi Guys!  
  
The HoneyMoon is wonderful! Casey, I think, is really enjoying himself. He loves Britain, and hopes we can take you guys sometime. I don't think we should. If I couldn't take care of Vicky, I sure as heck can't take care of all fourteen of you( I'm counting Casey)! Anyway, below are some pictures! Write back! I love all of ya,  
Carrot-Top  
  
Vicky frowned. "Doesn't she know all 'dat wasn't her fault, Raphie?" she aksed, staring up at him. Raph smiled. "Ah, April just got scared. We ALL thought you were dead that night." "But I'm not, I okay, I standin' right here, aren't I?" Vicky protested, and Raph laughed. "Yeah, but April is a girl. A really girly girl, and girly girls take a long time to recover from that kinda stuff. Now c'mere, Don's gunna show us the pictures!" He picked the little turtle girl up, and glanced at the computer screen.  
  
Donny enlarged one of the pictures. This one had a picture of Casey leaning over the side of the cruise boat him and April had taken to get to Britain. The caption below said," The ocean didn't really agree with Casey" Raph, Vicky, and Jen laughed, and Don clicked the next one. This one was a picture of April in a bikini. "Day at the beach; Casey liked my swim suit;)" Leo whistled, and Nicole slapped his arm. The next one was a picture of Casey in front of a large building that had a sign on top of it. The sign said EATERY. The caption below the picture said," I think this was Casey's favorite part of the entire trip." Everybody laughed and nodded in agreement. "Well, I think that's all, folks." Donny announced, and everyone exited, talking loudly. "Sounds like the HoneyMoon's working out just fine for them." Raph said to Leo, and Leo nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't count on a divorce any time soon." Raph sighed, and looked twords his bed room door. "Hey, uh... I'll see you twelve later, okay?" Everyone nodded, and waved. Raphael walked silently to his room. He walked over to his bedside table, and slid the little drawer open. He retrieved a piece of paper, and pencil. He flopped down on his bed, lying on his tomache, and began to write:  
  
Dear Carrot-Top,  
  
Glad to hear the HoneyMoon is going great. Hope you guys are having fun. I'm still laughing about Casey's timing. The zoo's the perfect place to propose, right? We're all fine over here. Me and Katie have gotten closer, if that's possible. We see each other much more often. Leo and Nikki are sickeningly close. They've gone completly mad over each other. Mikey finally perfected his kata. Leo's very proud of him. The girls convinced Splinter to let them be Kunochi. It'll be much louder in the dojo from now on. When Sasha turns eight she'll be able to take her test. If she passes it, she'll be able to come top side with us and fight. Vicky's cut is healing fine. Remember, none of that was your fault, Ape. We'll see you at the end of summer. Luv ya,  
  
Raphie-L  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
Dona Tello 625: Thank you so much for all your pep talk, reviews, and ideas. You're my best friend, D.T.! Luv ya!  
  
LenniLuvsBrian: Thank you so much for your encouragment, friendship, and reviews. Thanks a lot for your inspiring story that made this fic possible! Luv ya, len!  
  
Raphangela: Thank you a lot for being the most wonderful friend a girl could have. Whenever I felt weary about how I wrote, you were always there to encourage me to keep going! Thanks, April! You're the best!  
  
THE END 


End file.
